El Hallazgo
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Cuαndo Alice decidir Pαrα hαcerle una Visitα α su αntiguo hogαr ahi Encontrαrα αlgo que le perteneciα y muchos secretos se revelαrαn
1. El hallazgo

**hola ps. aki yop con una historia plis espero que le guste**

**byee **

* * *

**El Hallazgo**

Íbamos en el Ferrari de Bella- un auto magnífico- . Bella me miraba con curiosidad y preocupación, creo que seguía preguntándose si lo que estamos a punto de hacer es correcto, o que tanto me puede afectar saber la verdad. Pero lo necesito, desde aquel día con James en el estudio de ballet y desde que supe mi nombre completo... desde que conocí un poco de mi pasado.... necesitaba recordar.

-Alice...- masculló mi hermana- mira, ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez alguien viva en la dirección que conseguimos ¿sabes? De verdad no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Lo siento Bella, pero tú sabes de tu vida... tu recuerdas.- hice una breve pausa- Yo solo necesito hacerlo, y necesito que me apoyes. Vamos, antes de que Edward, Jasper y Renesmee vuelvan de Europa.

-De acuerdo Alice, pero al primer indicio de que algo no anda bien nos iremos de ahí y olvidaras el asunto- me dijo autoritariamente. A veces olvido que Bella ya es madre, y tiene ese instinto aun más desarrollado de lo que ya estaba.

Me limité a mover la cabeza en su dirección como signo de entendimiento.

Llegamos a la casa. Era una vieja casita que a pesar de eso se mantenía en buen estado. Me dio un vuelco el corazón- literalmente-. Estaba muy nerviosa, así que Bella me arrastró hasta el interior de la casucha- que tenía un horrible aroma a humedad- forzando la cerradura sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Bien, nos separaremos.- me dijo- tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.

Así lo hice. Subí las escaleras de caracol que dirigían a una recamara. La abrí suavemente y me encontré con una habitación preciosa. Estaba exquisitamente bien decorada, con un tenue color rosa en las paredes y un cielo pintado en el techo, con nubes y todo. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir segura, como reconfortada.

La cama era de madera tallada en espirales por los bordes. Tenía un cobertor lila y un conejito de peluche sobre las almohadas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue el baúl de madera situado a los pies de la cama. Tenía en la tapa escrito con letra cursiva _"ALICE"._

Camine hacia el baúl y traté de abrirlo, pero había en el cerrojo un extraño candadito que pedía una contraseña. Miré hacia todos lados, tratando de hallar algo que me dé una pista. Y ahí estaba, en la mesita de noche había una pequeña pintura donde estaba yo con una chica un poco más joven que yo, pero increíblemente parecida a mí.

Miré el candado y escribí el nombre de mi hermana biológica en el. Escuché con mis agudos oídos vampíricos un leve chasquido, lo que me hizo entender que era hora de levantar la tapa. Lo hice... y si mi corazón latiera, estaría a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Esculqué en el y fui admirando cada cosa que sacaba. Muñecas, ositos de peluche, cuadernos, fotografías... y lo que más llamó mi atención fue una libreta con forro de cuero con una rosa de piedrecillas (no preciosas) elegantemente atravesada a lo largo del cuaderno. Que decía _"MI DIARIO"._

-¡Alice!- gritó Bella desde la planta baja- ¿Encontraste algo?

Por alguna razón deseaba que esto fuera mi secreto, mío y en su debido momento de Jasper. Sabía muy bien que sería todo un reto con Edward cerca, pero vale la pena el intento. Lo escondí en mi chamarra y puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

-¡No!- grité- Bueno, si... mi alcoba.

Al segundo siguiente Bella se hallaba a mi lado estudiando cada detalle de la habitación, incluso las telarañas y el polvo que yo había tratado de eludir.

-Es muy linda- me dijo sinceramente- Seguro tú la decoraste.

-No lo sé, aunque espero que sí.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, me miró fijamente, suspiró e hizo verbales sus pensamientos.

-Alice... encontré la alcoba de tus padres... y la de Cintia. Creo que querrás verlas.

Me llevó a la habitación de mi hermana menor y era igualmente encantadora. Todo era casi igual, solo que el rosa de las paredes era más fuerte, y la cama era verde pasto. Pero incluso el cielo se hallaba en el techo, y obvio, la esencia de la habitación era diferente. Lo examinamos un rato y luego de anunciarle a Bella que estaba lista para ver la habitación de mis progenitores, me guío hasta ella con paso lento, como evaluando la situación y eso me hizo pensar que si Jasper estuviera aquí, evaluaría mi estado de ánimo y eso haría caer mi actuación, me pondría en evidencia y me arrastraría de vuelta a casa. Eso hizo que me alegrará de alguna forma de que el este en Europa.

La habitación de mis padres era de color crema, como el resto de la casa. La cama lucía una desgastada colcha azul celeste, y en la pared se encontraba una pintura enorme de Cintia y yo, abrazadas y sonriendo alegremente. El cuarto estaba impregnado de un aroma a lavanda y flores silvestres, que distinguí con una fugaz visión, o al menos eso creo que fue, por que pude sentir todo como si estuviera pasando de verdad. Estaba una mujer bastante bonita, con ese delicioso aroma, y me abrazaba amorosamente mientras gruesas gotas de agua caían sobre mis mejillas, lo que deduje como lagrimas.

Decidí que habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día así que Bella y yo salimos de la casa, subimos al Ferrari y fuimos directo a casa.

Una vez en mi habitación saque el diario y comencé a leer.

* * *

bueno adios por qe ya acabaste de leerlo

espero qe te aya gustado reviews?

plis byee


	2. comenzando mi historia

_**Comenzando mi historia.**_

OoOola!!!!, grax por sus maravillosos comentz...me inspiran de vdd. Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi...espero que les guste y no olviden comentar!!!

Me recosté en mi cama, saqué el diario de debajo de mi costosa chaqueta, me acomodé y comencé a leer.

_Querido diario:_

_¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!. Cumplo diecisiete y mi hermanita Cynthia me obsequió este diario...osea a ti. Mis padres me organizaron una pequeña fiesta, es solo con conocidos de papá._

_La fiestecita comenzó como a eso de las seis de la tarde, y mi papá me presentó a un nuevo amigo suyo. Se trata del que trabaja en algo que Cynthia llama "el loquero". La verda el señor se me hizo muy bueno y tranquilo...pero a mi hermana le da miedo y desconfianza. _

_Al principio todo estuvo bastante bien y me la pasé en grande, pero como siempre esas estúpidas visiones me arruinaron mi tan ansiado día. Sinceramente, hablar de ello no me apetece en lo absoluto, pero a ti te contaré todo con lujo de detalle_

_Bueno todo comenzó a la hora de partir el pastel._

_-¡Alice!...¡Alice!- gritaba mi madre- ¡Apurate niña, ya es hora de partir el pastel!_

_-Si mamá- le contesté._

_Cynthia y yo estabamos en mi cuarto. Mi hermana me hablaba a cerca del vecino, que tenía exactamente su misma edad... y según ella es muy guapo y anda rondándola._

_-¡Oh, deberías verlo Aly, me mira de una forma que a papá lo hace ponerse rojo de la ira!- dicho esto comenzó a reír- oh si, lo hubieras visto el sabado pasado, solo fuimos al mercado y... el estaba ahí, no dejaba de mirarme y papá lo miró con ojos de pistola a punto de disparar, ¡ja!...fue tan gracioso. _

_-Ay Thia, que mala eres- le respondí entre risitas- ¿pero dime, te agrada el muchacho?- continue al tiempo que le daba un codazo juguetón- Vamos... ¿un poquito?_

_-No... no me gusta de esa forma, me agradaría ser su amiga, pero no se puede- me contestó tristemente y agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Y entonces que prosigue?- no me gusta nada verla asi._

_-Nada, mi papá cree que lo mejor es acordar un matrimonio entre nosotros pa...para asegurarme un buen futuro- suspiró- y tendré que acatarlo, aunque no quiera._

_-¡Pero que cabezota eres enserio niña!- la regañé- no pueden imponerte nada, ¿me oyes?, ¡nada!._

_-¡Alice!...¡Cynthia!- gritó mamá- ¡no me hagan subir por ustedes!_

_-¡Un segundo!- contestamos al unísono._

_-Vamos, o mamá se pondrá impaciente- me apuró mi hermanita. Se levantó y salió de mi cuarto. La seguí._

_-¿En dónde se metieron?, Niña, es tu fiesta y la festejada suele estar presente a la hora de partir el pastel... es tradicional- me dijó juguetonamente._

_-Lo siento madre, pero me temo que no soy muy tradicional... me falta cultura- respondí._

_-¡Valgame Dios!, ¿pero que cosas dices?- ahora no jugaba- vamos Alice, al centro frente al pastel y... donde pueda verte. _

_Obedecí, fui directito a donde me había dicho mi madre, pero la mano de Cynthia me detuvo._

_-Ten cuidado con ese nuevo amigo de papá,...no deja de mirarte._

_-Lo tomaré en cuenta- me soltó y ocupé mi lugar frente al pastel._

_Cantaron las mañanitas, pedí un deseo, y justo antes de morder el pastel... llegó la odiosa vision._

_"Yo, parada enfrente de un edificio blanco aterrador, muy aterrador. Vestida con una bata blanca y gritos...si, gritos de... Cynthia. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, maldito el que se atreva a tocarla. Pero Cynthia era jalada por mis padres, alejandola de mi. Ella lloraba, extendía sus brazos hacia mi y..."_

_La vision se acabó._

_Cuando volví en si, me dí cuenta que todos me miraban, confundidos y seguramente pensando que había estado a punto de desmayarme. Todos excepto mi familia y... el Dr. Stevenson, que parecía haberlo captado al vuelo. La fiesta continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo no estaba tranquila, para nada. _

_Por la noche mis padres estuvieron intranquilos, mamá se sobaba las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca, y papá repetía en voz muy baja "No debí traerlo", "No debí de hacer esta fiesta" o "¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?"._

_Nos mandaron a dormir y yo solo pensaba "¿qué hice mal?"._

_M.A.B _

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_A pasado una semana desde el insidente de la fiesta. Si, yo sé que te dejé olvidado, pero no queria nada que me recordara esa desastrosa fiesta. De cualquier forma ya me siento mejor._

_Volví a tener otra vision, bueno de hecho muchas, son como cinco por día pero cada vez más nítidas. pero niguna como la de hoy despues de que mis padres me dijeran que me van a llevar al doctor para que me cure de las visiones. Esa noticia me alegra tanto, por fin podré ser una chica normal. Te contaré lo que pasó._

_Me encontraba estudiando literatura y matemáticas basicas, como siempre en casa con mi tutora, la señora Blecker. Y entonces entra papá a toda velocidad y se encierra en la cocina con mamá. Cuando salen llaman a Cynthia y le piden a la señora Blecker un poco de privacidad. Mi tutora se retira y quedamos solos los cuatro._

_-Alice..cariño, Cynthia...cielo- comenzó mamá- ¡Oh...MI ALICE!- y rompió en llanto._

_-Tranquila mami, estoy aqui, con ustedes- la tranquilicé...o al menos lo intenté, por que me abrazó y lloró con más intensidad._

_-Lo siento amorcito- dijo mamá- necesito abrazarte muy fuerte linda. _

_-Hazlo si lo necesitas mami- le dije sonriente._

_-¡Basta de abrazos!- nos cortó papá- Mary Alice Brandon, necesito decirte algo, algo serio._

_Me asusté, pero me separé suavemente de mi madre y me encaré con mi padre._

_-Diga usted padre- conteste educadamente._

_-La semane pasada,e...en la fiesta. ¿Recuerdas al doctor Stevenson?- comenzó papá con el mismo tono severo_

_-Si señor- contesté al instante._

_-Muy bien, e...el es dueño de un hospital donde pueden ayudarte co...con las vi...visiones._

_-Ah...eso es una gran noti...- comencé, pero Cynthia estaba aterrada, me miró fijamente y articuló las palabras "el loquero"- n...no...noticia- concluí._

_-Te vas al hospital el proximo lunes, quiero que tengas todas tus cosas preparadas para ese entonces, ¿entendido?- me dijo, pero debajo de esa mascara de severidad, pude ver pánico en sus ojos... que me miraban como almacenandome en sus recuerdos de forma que nunca me olvidé, tal cual soy. _

_- Si...papi- nunca lo había llamado con tan descarada confianza, pero algo me decía que debía aprovechar estos momentos._

_Me miró muy sorprendido y... ¡feliz!. Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Ve a dormir pequeña- dijó dulcemente papá, y Cynthia y yo fuimos a mi cuarto, como haciamos siempre antes de dormir. _

_-Aly... tengo miedo- me confesó Cynthia despues de un casi irrompible silencio._

_-No temas nena- comencé- aqui estoy, siempre voy a estar para ti, mi hermanita. Te quiero Thia._

_Me miró con sus ojos anhegados en lagrimas, me abrazó incluso más fuerte que mamá._

_-Yo también Te quiero Aly... mi hermanota- me dijo en un intento de autoanimarse que no funcionó._

_Le devolví el abrazo y permanecimos así, hasta que Thia dejó de temblar y su respiración volvió a ser acompasada._

_-Buenas noches Aly- me dijo dandome un beso en la frente_

_-Que descances- respondí._

_Cynthia salió y entonces llegó la vision._

_Era igual que las anteriores, Cynthia gritando y llorando, mamá y papá alejandola, pero ahora yo, sola en una habitación oscura...llorando y pidiendo ayuda a mi mamá, a mi papá y a Cynthia, pero nadie aparecía, me dejaban sola en esa aterradora habitacion...tan oscura. Grité desesperada, un grito desgarrador, un grito de miedo._

_Cuando volví en si, papá me abrazaba. Me reconfortó y luego me acostó en mi cama, me arropó y me canto ahsta que me dormí._

_M.A.B_


	3. La llegada de Esme

La llegada de Esme.

Oola...hoy también habrá diario pero mezclado un poco con cosas que le pasan a la Alice del presente. Gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado y también a los lectores (aunque no comenten)....y aqui les dejo la siguiente parte.

La llegada de Esme.

Que aburrido. Todos corren de un lado para otro tratando de arreglar un poco el desastre que hicimos entre Rosalie, Emmett, Bella- para variar-, Carlisle y...yo no. Se escuchó un chasquido y me giré para averiguar que había pasado o que había roto Bella esta vez.

-Oh Bella...¡caramba!- la regañó Rosalie- era el sillón favorito de Esme. Ay neófita, y eso que te controlas bastante bien.

-¡JA!- comenzó el idiota de Emmett- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!...Vamos Bella, deja que lo haga un profesional.

-Lo...s...siento, de verdad. ¡Oh, pobre Esme!- dijo Bella muy apenada.

-Bella contrólate- le dije- Esme ya es tu madre...y seguro entenderá- comencé, pero me la pensé mejor- aunque le gustaba mucho, pero creo que tiene arreglo...yo me encargo- tomé el sillón y salí directito al garage, que estaba vacío, con Bella pisandomé los talones.

Comencé a reparar el sillón, lo cual fue tremendamente fácil.

-Alice, ¿sabes qué día es?- me preguntó Bella. La miré a los ojos que comenzaban a ser dorados dejando casi sin evidencia de la existencia del carmesí.

-Mmm...no, no he visto el calendario- respondí.

-Jueves, Edward vuelve el proximo sabado y podré estar con el y con mi hija- de verdad esta chica está loca.

-Oh si, ya falta poco y Jasper llegará en cualquier momento- obvio la idea me entusiasmaba, pero como le ocultaría lo del diario...si me dejaba llevar por mis emociones el me arrebataría el diario y lo quemaría, ¿no?. No, claro que no, Jazz no es así. Cuando el sabe que necesito algo me apoya y permanece a mi lado cuidandome. Pero entonces eso quería decir que ¿debo decirle, no?.

-¡Alice!, ¿en qué piensas?- Bella me miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Oh...creo que deberíamos ir de comprás, tener algo lindo para cuando lleguen- las compras casi se me olvidan- ¡Y hoy llega Esme!...vamos Bella, el sillón ya está- le dije tirando de su brazo para levantarla- ¡Rosalie!

-¡Las comprás, ya voy!- y al segundo siguiente, Rosalie nos esperaba afuera del garage en su hermoso convertible. Sin dejar tiempo para que Bella protestara.

Nos subimos en el y manejó directo a Seattle. Llegamos a la mejor tienda de ropa del lugar y comencé a examinar cada prenda. Despues de comprar varios vestidos- que a Bella la hicieron poner cara de susto- , faldas- mima reacción-, jeans, zapatos y botas, nos dimos por bien servidas...bueno yo.

-Alice...esto es demasiado para dos días ¿no crees?- Bella siempre igual. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no Bella, o ¿es qué acaso no te bañas?- le pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa- Mientras seas mi hemana deberás tomarle cariño a las compras o por lo menos resignarte y finjir que te hacen feliz.

-Eres incorregible- me dijo Bella con cara de pocos amigos- ya sabes que haré todo lo te haga feliz.

-Si, lo sé...por eso lo hago- le contesté en tono burlón.

-Vamos Bella, no es tan malo- me apoyó Rosalie- tomando en cuenta que tenemos toda la eternidad, tenemos que ocupar el tiempo en algo ¿no?

Bella solo bufó y nos puso mala cara, lo que quería decir que se había resignado... yo siempre gano.

Entramos a la casa y rápidamentes nos bañamos y nos cambiamos. Luego de eso Rosalie y yo peinamos a Bella, pues la muy sinvergüenza solo se había puesto una diadema.

-Ay Bella, por lo menos cepilla tu cabello- la regañaba Rosalie, de nuevo- Mira nada más que greñas.

-Pero así se ven lindas- decía Bella aburrida- además a Esme no le molesta que y...

-Nada, nada- era mi turno de reprenderla- Esme es tan buena madre y se merece que por lo menos la resivamos arregladitas y con toda la casa limpia y un...- había olvidado comprarle un obsequio.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué nos falto?- me preguntó Bella aunque sin muchas ganas de saberlo.

-¡El obsequio de Esme!- grité realmente alarmada.

-Calma Alice, yo voy por el obsequio- se ofreció Rosalie.

-No, no, yo lo compró, mi gusto es más...

-¿Tratas de decirme que no tengo buen gusto?- oh no, Rosalie estaba enfadada- ¡Conozco muy bien a Esme, también es mi madre!

-Vayamos las tres- dijo Bella- Ya está todo listo y no tardaremos mucho en el regalo de Esme...tengo algo en mente- concluyó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Entonces, me llegó una vison.

Nosotras, en una joyería antigua, había un hermoso collar del siglo XVII...hecho a mano y perteneciente a la realeza de ese tiempo...en venta...en Seattle.

Compramos el collar, lo envolvimos y fuimos de regreso a casa, en Forks. Entramos y llegó otra vision.

Esme dando la vuelta por el camino...divisando la enorme casa blanca...nuestra casa.

-Oh, ya llegó- anuncié.

Todos se pusieron en fila, con el obsequio en manos de Carlisle. Se habrió la puerta y Esme entró por ella.

-¡Bienvenida a casa Esme!- gritamos todos. Esme sonrió y corrió a abrazarnos...primero a Emmett, luego a Bella, después Rosalie, luego yo y al final Carlisle, quien le entregó el obsequio.

-Esto lo compraron tus niñas...para ti- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Esme tomó el regalo y nos miró evidentemente feliz.

-Oh...gracias amores- nos dijo abrazandonos de nuevo.

-Vamos abrelo Mamá- la apuré.

Esme abrió el regalo. Sacó el collar y nos miro con mucho cariño.

-De la realeza de Inglaterra, siglo XVII- recitó- perteneciente a una princesa.

-Asi es- respondió Bella- es tuyo ahora...mamá.

Era la primera vez que Bella le decía mamá, por lo mismo de que su mamá biológica seguía viva. Esme la miró sorprendida y radiante de alegría.

-Oh, mis hijas...gracias- nos abrazó de nuevo.

-Ay, mamá...que bueno que te gusta- le dijo Rosalie.

-Claro que me gusta Rose- Esme abrazó ahora a Carlisle.

-¡Guau!...que momento señores, ¡que momento!- Emmett...como siempre riendo- pero...¿en dónde estabas mamá? , solo nos diste la fecha de tu regreso y te marchaste.

-Bueno, tenía unos cuantos asuntitos pendientes en un pueblecito de Inglaterra, compré todo un pueblo que iba a ser demolido para construir fabricas. El lugar donde vivió Carlisle de niño- concluyó mirando a su amado...osea a nuestro padre.

Carlisle la miró también y le sonrió.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Disfrutamos de lo lindo el resto del día en familia, pero cuando llegó la noche cada quien se fue a su habitación. Entre a la mía y recordé mi lectura pendiente, la lectura de mi vida. Saqué el diario de mi cajón y antes de comenzar a leer me cercioré que nadie fuera a interrumpirme.

Otra vision.

Bella en su cama escribiendo una carta para Renesmee...Rosalie y Emmett jugando, correteandose por toda su habitación...Carlisle y Esme platicando.

Genial, nadie me interrumpirá, comencé mi lectura sentada en mi escritorio.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el día en el que me internan. Mamá a estado muy sencible, papá muy dulce, y Cynthia, llorando todo el día. Pero yo estoy emocionada, por fin normal. Aunque hay algo que me inquieta, mi vision. Casi siempre son reales, o creo que siempre. Aun guardo esperanza de que esta vez no lo sea. _

_Papá llegaría a las siete de la noche, asi que dos horas antes hice un inventario para ver que no me faltara nada. Una vez terminado el inventario Cynthia entró a mi habitación._

_-¿Te asusta?, a mi si y además... se que tuviste una vision, no fue buena- me dijo, tenía los ojos inchados de tanto llorar._

_-No, y a ti tampoco-le dijé- asi que ya no llores que yo voy a estar bien._

_-Claro, lo siento pero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe_

_-Ay, Cynthia cabezota, calmate- le sonreí- vamos, ayudame a bajar las maletas._

_Mi hermanita me ayudó y una vez abajo mamá se acercó a nosotras._

_-Alice, mi niña- me abrazó- te quiero hija, no olvides._

_-Yo también te quiero mamá- le contesté._

_De pronto, la puerta se abrió y papá entró por ella._

_-Hay un auto del hospital que nos espera abajo, Alice, pequeña...siempre te querré, pase lo que pase- me dijo y me dió un besito en la frente._

_-Igual te quiero papi-respondí_

_Subimos al transporte del hospital y este nos llevó a nuestro tetrico destino._

_Recordé mi vison._

_Ahí estaba, el edificio blanco. Salió el doctor Stevenson y sonrió de forma macabra, lo que me hizo pensar que era el villano de la historia. Me hizó despedirme fugazmente de mis padres y unos enfermeros me dijeron que debía caminar. Comencé a hacerlo, pero escuché lo gritos deseperados de mi hermanita, su llanto. Corrí hacia donde estaba, pero los enfermeros me sujetaron. Mamá y papá jalaron a Cynthia hasta separanos completamente. Me quede sola, gritando que me trajeran a mi hermanita. _

_Me encerraron en una cuarto con un catre por cama, bueno por lo menos no era el de la vison. Me recosté y lloré como nunca lo había hecho._


	4. Escondiendome de Bella

Holap ps aki la contuinacion de de mi historia el Hallazgo bueno espero que les guste byee

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**

* * *

**Escondiéndome de Bella.**

Me disponía a reanudar mi lectura, pues ayer solo leí una página. Estaba a punto de sacar el diario cuando me llegó una vision.

"Bella, observandome atravez de la cerradura, viendo como sacaba el diario de mi cajón y..." otra vision..."Bella, de nuevo, urgando en mi cajoncito: ella encuentra mi diario y comienza a leerlo"

Bella leerá mi secreto. Obvio no voy a permitirlo. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. En un pasado, eso habría hecho caer a la Bella humana, pero ahora solo la hizo inclinarse levemente hacia un lado. Me miró con los ojos entornados, rápidamente cambió su expresión delatora y su rostro se veía indescifrable.

-Hola Alice, buenos días- me saludó- Estaba escribiendo una carta para Renesmee, pero luego me dí cuenta que vivo en el siglo XXI y será más fácil que ella llegue antes que la carta- me miró, y cuando se dió cuenta que no decía nada continuó- entonces decidí mandarle un mail.

-Vaya, Bella ¿desde cuando escribes cartas?- le pregunté- no me respondas. Bueno espero que no se demoré en contestar.

-si, yo también- me dijo con desconfianza y buscando lo que ocultaba en mi habitación.

-Bueno Bella, ¿vamos de caza?- le pregunte tratando de obstruir su vista, pero, como es lógico, no lo logré.

-Seguro Alice, ya lo necesito- me dijo mirandome a mi.

-Si, mañana viene Charlie para ver a Nessy- respondí- será mejor que no te lo comas.

-Ja, ja- me dijo lúgubremente- ¡vamos!

Fuimos de caza y solo encontramos venados. No sacian completamente la sed hací que nos comimos como cinco cada una. Cuando nos reunimos de nuevo me dí cuenta que Bella no se manchaba tanto como antes, su ropa todavía terminaba bastante rohída, pero ya no terminaba tan sucia.

-Haz mejorado- observé.

-Si, Edward ya me lo había dicho- respondió muy orgullosa.

-Bien, vamos de regreso, seguro Emmett también quire venir a cazar, a de estar hambriento- comencé a correr, pero bella "la neófita" me arrebasó, y se interpuso en mi camino.

-Alice, sabes que pudes confiar en mí- me miraba muy preocupada- todo lo que necesites... siempre estaré para ti hermana.

La ultima linea me recordó a Cynthia. Me alarmé, y trague ruidosamente. Bella me miró esperando mi respuesta cada vez más ansiosa.

-Mmm...gracias Bella, de verdad- desvié la mirada- creo que debemos volver, Emmett estará impaciente, el también queria cazar hoy.

Fuimos de regreso a casa. Emmett y Rosalie estaban realmente impacientes y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Me dirigí a mi habitación preparandome para leer, pero de nuevo una vision.

"Bella, viendo de nuevo como sacaba mi diario"...y... "Bella leyendo mi secreto....mi diario".

No podía permitirlo, confio plenamente en Bella, pero aun asi se los diré hasta que este lista para que alguien que no sea Jasper lo sepa. Corrí al cuarto de Bella.

Ella estaba tratando de descifrar lo que le ocultaba. Lo sabía, sabía que algo no andaba bien, ella me conoce tan bien...debe de estar muy preocupada.

-Hola alice- saludó sin muchas ganas- dime lo que ocultas, vamos. Ya se que algo no anda bien- me miró y yo mantuve mi extresión despreocupada- Mira, ultimamente estas muy distraída y no has usado tus visiones como siempre, algo pasa ¿verdad?.

-No, nada pasa...es solo que no puedo ver a Jasper y eso me preocupa un poco- mentí.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a retorcerse las miro alarmada.

-No, descuida- la tranquilicé- Nessy y Edward están bien, pero ni siquiera en su futuro logro ver a Jasper.

Bella me miró y luego me abrazó.

-Tranquila, Edward no dejará qu le ocurra algo malo.

-Si, lo sé- la miré y finjí que aun me sentía desolada.

Platiqué un largo rato con Bella incubriendome con más mentirillas blancas. aunque aun asi me pesaban demasiado.

Despues, decidió ayudar a Esme con el aseo, y me dispuse a leer, de nuevo. Pero como antes, vi a Bella suiguiendomé y tratando de averiguar que se estaba fraguando en mi cerebrito. Y yo, evitandola de mil formas diferentes.

Me dispuse a hablar con ella para que ya no me siga, y lo que dijo cuando la halle me sorprendió.

-Lo siento, seguro he sido un tanto molesta ¿no?- comenzó- y es solo que me preocupas Alice, pero ya no te molestaré, te daré tu espacio.

-Oh, Bella lo siento. Pero en verdad lo necesito. Intimidad, mi espacio.

-Bien- Bella se marchó y por fin me quedé sola. Asi que nuevamente me acomodé y volví a mi ansiada lectura.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Me siento sola. Nunca en mis diesisiete años de vida me había sentido tan triste...tan desolada. Apenas ingresé ayer, pero desde hace 24 horas no he vuelto a sonreir, temo que si sigo de esta manera olvidare como se sonrie. Pero, no se si algun día mi sonrisa volvera. La verdad es que estaba ansiosa por venir, pero aqui nadie es amable. De cenar me dieron pan duro y leche fria que sabia un poco rancia._

_A los que son mas o menos como yo nos llaman brujos...y dicen que eso es malo. Las enfermeras tienen unas uñas muy largas como la villana del cuento de la Bella Durmiente, a tal grado que he llegado a pensar que las brujas son ellas. Sigo pensando en la pobre de mi hermanita, la extraño tanto...y me pregunto si ella me extraña a mi. _

_Hoy en la mañana el Dr. Stevenson, el villano de mi cuento, vino a verme y me dijo que en este hospital estan prohibidas las visitas, hasta que me recupere y me den de alta. Pero...¿eso cuándo será?. No creo aguantar mucho aqui encerrada, mi alma es libre, soy juguetona y a alguien como yo no lo pueden tener asi. _

_La enfermera que me atiende me dijo que si me portaba bien todo iba a ser muy rapido y que pronto estaría en mi casa, la idea me emociona mucho, ver a mamá, a papá y a Cynthia. Extraño mucho mi cuarto, es acojedor y seguro. Mi cama blanda y acolchonada, no este asqueroso catre sucio, bueno no está sucio, pero si es asqueroso._

_Vaya, me has hecho reír, la verdad es que creo que fue por lo que escribí. Ahora solo estamos tu y yo; asi que te contaré de mi vision del día de hoy._

_"Yo, caminando por un blanco pasillo del hospital escuchando gritos de otras habitaciones. La enfermera que me atiende en el fondo del pasillo detras de mí. Y a mi lado una enfermera nueva que lleva mis cosas y me guia asi la habitacion del fondo"_

_No sé que hay en esa habitación, pero por alguna razón, en la vision me siento aterrada. Eso me asusta, por que no solo quiere decir que algo malo va a pasarme (tal vez es la habitación oscura), sino que no he progresado nada desde que llegué, asi que esto será muy lento._

_Espero de verdad que no sea nada serio. Te prometo que pronto te escribiré de nuevo, pero por ahora debo dormir. Adios amigo, mi única compañia._

_M.A.B._

* * *

Adios bueno espero qe les alla gustado dejenme un review por que asi sere una escritora feliz

byee

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**


	5. Jasper

Jasper.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer. Son exactamente las seis de la mañana, y todos están preparando las cosas, puesto que hoy llegan Edward, Renesmee y mi Jazz. Ya volvió ese olor a perro tan desagradable. No tengo nada en contra de Jacob, pero su olorsito me desagrada totalmente. Rosalie está de un humor, como era de esperar. Bella está tan ansiosa que ya olvido lo de mi secretito. Pero yo estoy asustada...¿cómo se lo diré a Jasper?, ¿cómo se lo tomará?.

-Alice, rápido su vuelo llega a las siete- me apremió Bella la impaciente- Dime que hiciste el pudín de chocolate para Renesmee.

_Oh, oh. Olvidé hacer el pudín._

-Bella...yo...bueno es que....nosotros...yo...ella- no sabía ni que decir

-El pudín ya está hecho, a Alice le quedo delicioso segun Jacob- Esme siempre tan buena.

Bella no se lo tragó, pero decidió que era mejor no discutir y solo asintió. Sonrió y corrio a su Ferrari, Jacob subió al asiento trasero y yo al delantero junto a Bella.

Rose, Emm. Esme y Carlisle viajaron en el M3 de Rose y claro, en poco tiempo llegamos al aeropuerto. Bajamos y fuimos a esperar.

A las siete en punto llegó el avión y todos esperabamos más ansiosos que nunca. De pronto ví una larga y rizada melena cobriza; me encontré con unos ojos chocolate que brillaban intensamente. Renesmee tenía el aspecto de una niña de cinco años y bastantes meses.

Mi hermosa sobrinita corrió a los brazos de su madre, quien la cargo y mientras la mesia en sus brazos tarareo una cancion que no reconocí. Al poco tiempo vi a Edward corriendo hacia Bella con demasiada impaciencia.

Pero no era lo que yo esperaba, mire al frente buscando impacientemente pero no encontré lo que buscaba. ¿En dónde estaba?; me puse frenética, mi Jasper no aparecía. A mi lado Esme se movió impaciente buscando frenéticamente a Jasper con la mirada, estaba asustada. Esme se pone asi cuando se le desaparece un hijo...al borde del llanto...si pudiera.

-Jasper...hijo...¿en dónde te metiste?- murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Revisé el futuro de Jasper, pero nada no veía nada solo manchas borrosas y se iban tan rápido como venían. Me alarmé nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable...solo Jasper y su desaparición lograban esa sensación en mi.

-¿Se le perdió algo hermosa señorita?- reconocí su voz de inmediato- Por que tal vez pueda ayudarla con eso.

Me giré y ahí estaba. Parado con una sonrisa elegante, formal. Pero su mirada era pícara y tal vez de algún modo sínica. Lo miré con desaprobación por un segundo y luego sinreí de oreja a oreja y lo abrazé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Tonto, me asustaste- le dije mientras le propinaba un golpecito en la espalda- y a Esme también.

-Las recompensaré- dijo abrazando a Esme- Hola mamá...lo siento.

-Oh, Jasper no hagas eso por favor, si mi corazón latiera me habría dado un infarto.- le dijo aun que dulce como siempre.

-No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo mamá.

-Hola gemelo- saludo una muy animada Rosalie- ¿qué tal tu viaje?

-No me quejo, Renesmee hizo un amiguito y Aro parece estar satisfecho con los progresos de la niña, y su autocontrol- respondió mirando a Bella.

-Parecen buenas noticias- comenzó Emmett- Hay que festejar, Nessy pasó la prueba.

-Lo sabíamos con antisipasion Emmett- le dijo Bella riendo.

-¿Qué amiguito?- preguntó un enfurruñado Jacob

-Uno que no eres tu perro- respondió una irritada Rosalie

-Un humano, como de unos cinco o seis años- respondió Edward- se llevaron muy bien.

Jacob gruño e hizo un mohín de desagrado. Renesmee comenzó a reir y las personas que de por si ya nos miraban se encandilaron aun más con eso.

-Vamonos de aqui, llaman mucho la atención- dijo Jacob todavía enfadado

Llegamos a la enorme casa blanca y todos nos acomodamos en la mesa para hablar del viaje. Carlisle se sento a la cabeza con Esme a su lado. Bella al lado de Rosalie que estaba al otro lado de Carlisle y con Nessy en su regazo. Junto a Bella Edward que jugaba con su hija. Emmett estaba al lado de Esme y yo al lado de Emm. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y Jacob parado detrás de Bella.

Hablaban de no se que tantas cosas y Jacob protestaba. Pero yo estaba nerviosa no sabía que decirle a Jasper.

De repente Jasper apretó mi hombro y extendió un nucleo de calma a nuestro alrededor. Me miró y me susurro muy bajo.

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir- me miró fijamente- sabes que te apoyaré.

-Debe ser a solas Jazz- le dije.

-ejem, ejem- carraspeó y todos se volvieron hacia el- Debo hablar con Alice de algo muy importante. Lo sentimos pero nos retiramos.

Todos asintieron y yo comencé a pensar en joyería antigua, el regalo de Esme, los ojos achocolatados de Renesmee. Edward bufó y me puso mala cara.

_No te metas Edward, esto es cosa de pareja._ Pensé y eso lo calmo.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al lugar donde jugamos Beisbol. Nos detuvimos y Jasper esperó pacientemente a que estuviera lista para hablar.

-En tu ausencia conseguí mi dirección anterior, de la casa donde vivía cuando era humana- espere a su respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna asi que proseguí- Es en Biloxi y también una casa muy bonita, pero lo importante no es la casa, si no lo que encontré en ella...

-¿Qué encontraste Alice?- me miró- ¿puedo saberlo?

-Encontre...un...diario- lo miré y el estaba tranquilo- Mi diario a los diesisiete, narra todo lo que ocurrió en vida de humana, talvez asi vuelvan los recuerdos.

-¿Estás segura de que esto esta bien?- estaba serio- ¿está bien para ti? Por que si es asi estará bien para mi.

-Esta bien Jazz.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso creo que lo mejor será que te de tu espacio y...

-¡NO!- grité y el me miró alarmado- quiero decir que... me gustaría que lo leas conmigo, si quieres claro.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?

-Si.

-Leamos juntos entonces- me sonrió cálidamente- estoy ansioso por conocer a la Alice humana.

Me abracé a su brazo0 y comencé a contarle todo lo que ya había leído. sonreía en los lindos momentos y arrugaba la frente y apretaba los puños en los malos.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y le mostré el diario. Releimos juntos las páginas que llevaba y nos dispusimos a continuar con la lectura.

Ahora todo era mejor. Tenía a mi Jasper a mi lado.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo amor- me dijo Jasper mientras nos acpomodabamos para leer.

-Lo sé- respondí y nos sumimos en el mundo humano de Mary Alice Brandon.


	6. Continuando mi historia con Jasper

**Continuando mi historia con Jasper**.

Jasper y yo nos acomodamos en la cama, Bella había quitado su escudo de ella y Edward estaba muy ocupado leyendo la mente de su esposa, y además estaban en su pequeña casita lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharnos, asi que comenzamos a leer más páginas del diario.

_Querido diario:_

_Las visiones siguen siendo las mismas, pero cada vez más nítidas. Hoy en la mañana se llevaron a una chica que estaba internada en el cuarto de al lado y casi la arrastran del cabello. La verdad es que eso me asusta demasiado, y creo que cuando sea el momento de que me cambien de habitación no opondré resistencia. Hoy me llegó una carta de Cynthia que infiltró la enfermera que me atiende. Eso me sorprendió mucho, pues es una viejita cascarrabias que siempre era grosera conmigo. Pero ultimamente ella ha sido una ancianita dulce y amable._

_Por un lado me alegró miucho saber que mi hermana se preocupa por mi, pero me alegraría más si la carta no fuera tan triste. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta que mientras más ocultes tus sentimientos más te pesan. Y llegué a la conclusión de que con los secretos pasa exactamente lo mismo. Asi que te escribiré la carta tal cual. _

_"Alice:_

_Hola hermanita hermosa. Espero de todo corazón que te encuentres muy bien y que esas personas no sean malas contigo. Nosotros estamos bien, pero extrañandote cada día más._

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que papá tuvo un mal negocio y parece que iremos a la quiebra. Solo hay una manera de salvar a la familia, y esa es haciendo que la primogenita se case. Pero tu estás indispuesta, asi que la responsabilidad cae sobre mi. He estado evaluando a los posibles candidatos. Hay muchos chicos que han venido a pedir mi mano y decidí hacerles como entrevistar para asi saber quien es mejor. _

_Y tengo los siguientes nombres:_

_Charles Crowley (hijo de un banquero y es muy sencible), Marck Leclerck (su papá es dueño de una industria francesa y es muy caballeroso), Antony II Wrathe (hijo de un adinerado inversionista, y es muy amable e inteligente)._

_Son buenos chicos y salvarían a nuestra familia de la banca rota. Pero hace como una semana conocí a un muchacho muy bueno. Planeaba contartelo despues, pero vistas las circunstancias será ahora._

_Su nombre es Lorcan Furey. Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, del color del cielo tiene entre diecisiete o dieciocho años. Tanto su larga cabellera como sus cejas son morenas y tiene un fuerte asento Irlandés en su voz. Tiene un anillo de la amistad, un corazón acunado entre dos manos con una corona ensima. Pero en el suyo, no es un corazón sino una calavera. Si, Lorcan es un pirata._

_Nuestros padres nunca lo aprobarían ni aunque sepan como lo conocí. Te contaré._

_Estaba yo nadando en la pisina de Lori, mi amiga, pero es muy honda y ya vez que yo apenas se flotar y patalear un poco. Entonces me atoré y comencé a ahogarme. Pero no había forma de que alguien me vea, todos habían ido a partir el pastel y yo me demoré un poco tratando de dominar las brazadas. Cuando sentí que todo estaba perdido el me sacó del agua y me ayudo. Me dió de beber algo y luego se presentó. Cuando le pregunté donde estaba me dijo: ¿No parece obvio señorita?, acabo de sacarla de la piscina de su amiga. El fue muy amable y no sé, desde ahí fue mágico. _

_Pero papá me dijo que no debía relacionarme con piratas, pero Lorcan estaría dispuesto a dejarlo, el me lo ha dicho. Pero no, no está a la altura de papá y el tiene una gran herencia, ya que su padre era Duque en Irlanda._

_Mi mamá ya ha elegido a un chico, es Antony II Wrathe y papá está deacuerdo. Antony irá el proximo sabado a pedirme como novia y ellos dirán que si. Me asusta, yo no lo quiero a gustaría poder elgir a mi novio y futuro esposo. _

_Perdoname, se que no debo de darte más problemas de los que ya tienes, pero de verdad necesitaba decirlo._

_Solo quiero decirte que te extraño, cada día más y más y el suplicio aumentara para ambas. Aunque espero que para ti no._

_Sabes que te quiero. Un abrazo y muchos besos._

_Cynthia Brandon."_

_Deacuerdo, yo también necesitaba saber de ella, pero ¿por que ponersela más dificil a ella?, ¿por qué no la dejan ser feliz?. Mi hermana ha de pagar por los errores de papá y además esa debería de ser yo, que a fin de cuentas nunca he conocido a un chico que me atraiga. _

_Lo pense bien y le escribí una respuesta rápida a mi hermana. La enfermera accedió a darsela y se fue._

_Por este día todo fue bueno y hasta olvidé mis problemas._

_Descanza amigo del alma._

_M.A.B._

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy llegó un doctor nuevo, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre por que suena como a trabalenguas. Es ya un anciano, pero muy perspicaz y tenaz sin mencionar que es muy inteligente y habil. Toda una eminencia. Pero es una persona extraña, hoy que me revisó me dí cuenta que estaba muy frío, helado. Apesar de ser viejo, tiene algo de atractivo, segun las enfermeras, pero yo lo veo exactamente igual que todo viejecillo, un poco más tierno tal vez. Pero encandila a las enfermeras de una forma extraña y tienes ojos como café dorado._

_Por alguna extraña razón lo divierto mucho, siempre que digo algo se rié. Y por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en el, nunca he tenido un abuelito y creo que ya es hora de tenerlo._

_La enfermera me dijo que mañana me cambiarán de habitación despues de mi primera seción de tratamiento. Y que a partir de ese momento ella no será mi enfermera. Osea no más cartas de Cynthia. Me entristece y me asusta._

_Hoy tuve una nueva vision._

_Comenzaba igual, pero esta vez había algo más._

_"Un olor extraño a quemado y una luz azul marino deslumbrante. Ademas de un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo"_

_Quiero huir, si eso me espera ya no quiero ser normal, soy feliz asi aunque me digan bruja._

_Creo que las visiones son parte de mi y me gustaría que los demas lo aceptarán._

_También tive una vision de Cynthia._

_"Ella, caminando en la playa con Lorcan, a quien reconocí de inmediato por la descripción de mi hermana, abrazados. Se miraban directamente a los ojos y ella se reflejeba en el azul cielo de el, y el en el verde esmeralda de ella. Los ojos de Cynthia son del mismo color que los mios. Y de repente era yo reflejada en unos profundos ojos carmesí de un chico rubio a quien no reconocí ni logré ver bien"_

_Por alguna razón esos ojos me hicieron sentirme tranquila y valiente para soportar lo que me esperaba. Eran tan cálidos y me miraban con profundo cariño. Y al ver esos ojos sentí mucho cariño. Tal vez era lo que deseaba, pero ¿cómo saberlo? y ¿por qué el chico tiene ojos carmesí?_

_El resto del día pensé en ello. Adios amigo._

_M.A.B._

Jasper y yo nos vimos directamente y decidimos que debíamos dejar la lectura. Sabiamos muy bien quien era ese chico.


	7. La primera secion de tratamiento

**La primera secion de tratamiento.**

Jasper y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque que rodea la casa Cullen. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de mi esposo y de verdad me intrigaba mucho. No podía dejar de pensar en la vision de mi otra yo...mi yo humana, aquella...la primera vision en la que vi a este hombre mágnifico que camina a mi lado.

-¿En qué piensas?- me atreví a preguntar.-Bueno...en que en 1918 un angelito pensaba en mi..., se daba valor con solo verme y yo ni siquiera sabía que podía haber algo tan má reí. Con ese musical repique de campanillas que tanto fascina a los oidos humanos y a los de mi Jasper.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- me preguntó sonriendo- ¿es qué acaso te burlas de mi?

-Claro que no tontuelo- le dije abrazandome a su brazo- bueno...algo así

.-Asi que te burlas de mi ¿eh?- me miró con una sonrisa pícara y ennarcando las cejas

- nadie que se burle de Jasper Cullen se va como si nada. Se muy bien como es Jasper, asi que comencé a correr y el me perseguía a donde yo fuera llegamos cerca del arroyo y en el momento que me disponía a saltar al otro extremo tuve una vision._"Jasper sujetandome por la cintura y tirando de mi hacia el agua" _Deacuerdo, esto iba a ser divertido. Lo esquivé en el momento preciso y el cayó al agua. Escuché un bufido de decepción y luego una risita traviesa.-Bien...quieres jugar rudo ¿eh?- me dijo sonriendo de nuevo- juguemos corrió de nuevo hacia mi como queriendo embestirme a toda velocidad, tlaquearme.

-Lamento interrumpir- Bella quería algo por el tonito de voz que usaba._"Bella pidiendome, suplicandome que cuide de Nessie mientras va a cazar con Edward"_

-Llevala también a ella, a fin de cuentas Nessie necesita de la sangre- respondí a su suplica no verbal.

-Es que ella no quiere, ella tiene ganas de más pudín de chocolate y pollo azado- respondío con su mirada suplicante.

-Claro Bella, cuenta con ello- respondió Jasper- solo dinos cuando o a que hora.

-Ahora mismo, está en la cocina.-Y dicho esto se marchó con miradas de agradecimiento hacia nosotros.

-Hay que cumplir, vamos Alice será divertido- me dijo Jasper.-No lo dudo- respondí- tengo varios juegos en mente, podemos jugar los tres.

-Vamos por ella- me apremió. Entramos en la cocina y la pequeña Nessie urgaba en el refrigerador seguramente buscando más pudín.

-¿Más pudín nena?- pregunté mientras la cargaba y la sentaba en un banquito.

-Mi mami dijo que podía comer más- me respondío enfurruñada- pero ya no hay.-

Yo te haré más pudín pequeña- dijo Jasper mientras sacaba los ingredientes

- pero primero vas a comer pollo azado.

-Claro, ya lo suponía los adultos están obsesionados con la salud- respondió haciendo un mohín.

Jasper y yo reímos, pero a Renesmee no le hizo ni pisca de gracia.

-Tranquila, Jacob tiene cosas que hacer el día de hoy, por eso el no puede cuidar de ti- comenzó Jasper- si quieres podemos jugar algo despues de comer.

-¿Lo harías Tío Jazz?- respondío una entusiasmada Nessie- ¿harían eso por mí?

-Pero claro que si muñequita, eso y todo lo que tu quieras- respondí acomodandola y poniendole la servilleta para que no se le sirvió su pollo azado y jugo de naranja. Cuando termino su plato fuerte, Jazz le dió una muy considerada ración de pudín.

-¡A JUGAR!-gritó Nessie

en cuanto al jardín de atras y jugamos una serie de juegos segun Jasper tradicionales en los niños.

Las escondidillas, el favorito de Nessy. Nos tomamos de las manos y giramos en sentido de las agujas del reloj mientras cantabamos canciones como Doña Blanca o El patio de mi casa o El lobo feroz.

Y el más tradicional de todos: las sin darnos cuenta llegó la noche.

Nessy estaba soñolienta y despues de darle leche tibia y un trozo de pan de chocolate la llevamos a que se cepillará los dientes y luego directito a la cama. Como ni Bella ni Edward se encontraban por aqui, Nessy durmió en nuestra cama. En cuanto cayó rendida Jasper y yo volvimos a nuestra lectura diaria. Nos acomodamos a los lados de Nessy y continuamos nuestra lectura.

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy muy cansada y adolorida. Hoy me llevaron a mi primera seción de tratamiento, tras la cual me llevarían a mi nueva habitación. Me duele mucho todo lo que paso, no puedo creer que las personas puedan ser tan malas. Me gustaría que papá nunca hubiera conocido al idiota Dr. Stevenson. Te contaré todo lo que pasó._

_Estaba en mi catresito, acaba de despertar cuando entra un grupo de enfermeros similar al que me trajo a este infierno. _

_-Hoy es el gran día- me dijó uno de ellos- levantate y ponte esta bata, despues vendremos por ti._

_Hice lo que me pidió una vez que se fueron claro. Al poco rato volvieron y me guiaron a una habitación muy iluminada. Entonces me recostaron en una camilla que tenía unas correas, con las cuales ataron mis muñecas, mis tobillos y mi cintura. Despues me conectaron a una maquina que emitia ruiditos raros, como si estuviera cargada de electricidad. _

_-Primera descarga- ordeno el doctor que estaba a mi lado._

_De inmediato comencé a sentir como si algo me quemera tanto interna como externamente. Era un dolor punzante, lacerante. Comencé a gritar, me escuché a mi misma gritando desesperadamente que paren. Pidiendo ayuda a mis padres, a mi Cynthia. Despues comencé a llorar y escuche una risa chocante, el Dr. Stevenson que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de sus pacientes torturados. Con mi sufrimiento. Me dieron nauseas...ese doctorcito es un asco de persona. _

_-Segunda descarga._

_De nuevo ese dolor, pero más intenso aun. Grite me retorcí y traté de safarme de mis ataduras pero no funcionó. De pronto todo paró y me pregunte si estaba muerta. No sentía nada no oía nada. Estaba comenzando a pensar que asi era mejor, asi ya no doleria más._

_-Tercera descarga._

_Oh no. Estaba viva aun. De nuevo ese dolor y volví a los gritos y al llanto, estaba comenzando a dejarme llevar por la desesperación cuando me llegó una vision._

_"El chico rubio, con cara de preocupación y que me miraba como diciendo: ¡Lucha, debes luchar, no te des por vencida se fuerte!. Despues cambio su expresion por una serena y tranquila, que me miraban como acojiendome y consolandome"_

_Debía seguir viva, para poder reunirme con mi familia de nuevo. Apreté los dientes y deje que todo mi cuerpo luchará en contra del enemigo. Despues de un rato el dolor sesó. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que me tranquilicé un poco._

_-Es suficiende por hoy, la proxima semana continuaremos._

_Despues me guiaron a mi nueva habitación. Una habitacion alcolchonada por todos lados, pero en dura y fría y además no hay cama. Es la habitación que temía, es muy oscura. Me sentí más desolada que nunca y lloré como solo lo hago desde que ingresé a este lugar. _

_Espero que pueda volver muy pronto, pues ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi vision del día de hoy._

_Debo descanzar, ya no aguanto este dolor._

_M.A.B._

Me sentí realmente mal por lo que leí, y me recoste, recargué mi cabeza en la almohada buscando consuelo. Al segundo siguiente Jasper me abrazaba y mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, con rabia.

-Nunca permitiré que te lastimen Alice- me dijo dulcemente- nunca.


	8. Las sospechas de Edward

**holap aki otr capi **

**bueno byee espero le guste!!**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**

**Las sospechas de Edward.**

Estaba recostada al lado de Jasper, y Renesmee dormía profundamente. No podía creer lo que había leído. ¿Por qué mis padres lo permitieron?. Si se supone que un padre proteje a sus hijos. ¿Era acaso su culpa?.

-Un poco de pudín y quiero que mi papi toque el piano para mi- dijo Nessy en sueños- ...para Jake.

-Los humanos hablan dormidos- comencé- Oye, Jazz...

-Dime...

-¿Qué se siente cuando duermes?- de verdad me intrigaba- ¿cómo son los sueños?...¿cómo sabes que estas soñando?

-Tranquila- me dijo- Mmm...cuando duermes no sientes nada en especial. Quiero decir que es placentero por que recobras tus energias y te sientes libiano de alguna forma. Los sueños los ves como si de verdad pasaran. Es como si cerraras tus ojos e imaginaras cosas...como tus visiones. Y sabes que estas soñando a veces por pura intuición por que pueden ser muy reales o aveces no sientes dolor o algo asi...por eso la gente luego se pellizca.

-Me gustaría tanto recordarlo- lo miré fijamente- ¿tu lo recuerdas?

-Un poco, y algunas cosas no son muy nítidas o exactas. Es algo muy difícil de explicar

-Si, lo entiendo pero...

-Pero...- comenzó Jazz- ¿A...Alice?

Me llegó una vision...un sueño.

_"Edward, que subía en busca de su hija, escuchando nuestra conversación, pero no ahora, como en unos 10 minutos"_

-¿Qué es lo que ves?, dime- me urgía mi esposo.

-Edward es un chismoso.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-Cinco minutos tomando en cuenta el alcance del oido de Edward, bueno más que nada su don.

-Bien dime tu otra duda, si tienes.

-¿Tus padres eran buenos contigo?

-Mi padre era muy duro, nunca le llamamos padre, siempre fue señor o coronel. Y mi hermana nunca lo miraba directamente a los ojos. El decía que lo desafíaba con eso. Pero mi madre por otra parte, siempre fue tierna y muy dulce, era fácil confiar en ella. Pero mi padre la controlaba mucho.

-¿Mis padres fueron malos?- no pude evitar que mi voz temblara ni aquel flujo de emociones donde gobernaba la rabia, decepción, dolor y tristeza.

-No podemos juzgarlos. Solo ellos saben las razones por las cuales accedieron a hospitalizarte- se puso serio- aunque si yo hubiera sido tu padre, te habría defendido con mi vida.

Sus palabras funcionaron más que su don, que ya empezaba a extender una atmosfera de tranquilidad y felicidad.

_Claro, aparte ellos fueron buenos y cariñosos conmigo al principio._

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- oh no, se nos pasaron los diez minutos- Eso de que tus padres fueron buenos contigo al principio.

-No te oí llegar hermano, supongo que vienes por tu hija- lo cortó Jasper amablemente.

-Exacto, ¿van a responder mi pregunta?

-Nessy a hablado dormida, dice que quiere que toques el piano para ella- continuó Jazz ignorando su pregunta- Esta muy agotada, tal vez no deberías llevartela ahora.

-Humm, claro, pero no quiero que los moleste más- Edward se dió cuenta de que no planeabamos responder- traje una cobijita y en mis brazos estará muy cómoda.

-Es tu hija, adelante- hable por primera vez- pero no me agrada la idea, hace frío afuera y tu no tienes una buena temperatura para ella.

-No seas tonta Alice- respondió y Jazz bufó- perdón. Pasaremos la noche en mi habitación y la cobija es para que no se despierte con el frío de mi cuerpo.

Tomo cuidadosamente a su hija en brazos, la terminó de envolver con la cobija y la acunó en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias por ocuparse de mi lata por un rato, de verdad se los agradezco.

-No hay problema Edward, cuentas con nuestra ayuda siempre- respondí- Adios.

-Adios.

Edward salió hacia su habitación de soltero y no-padre. Y en cuanto la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró tras el me llegó otra vision.

_"Edward preguntando lo de antes y por qué no queriamos responder"_

_No es asunto tuyo Edward. No aun, te prometo que lo sabras a su debido tiempo. Necesito que seas paciente hermano._ Pensé.

_"Edward preguntando que si escondiamos algo malo, si yo había hecho alguna travesurilla como siempre". _

_Nada de travesuras, y no es malo. Solo no es el momento._

_"Edward furioso y frustrado preguntando que si había hayado algo, una pista en mi visita a mi antigua casa en Biloxi"_

_Bella._ Respondí_. Algo asi. ¡Por favor para con esto!_

_"Edward diciendome que Bella había tratado de ocultarlo desesperadamente sin exito, pero que en poco tiempo había vuelto a poner su escudo"_

_¡Basta!. Adios Edward_

_"Edward gritando esta vez: ¡NO TE MOLESTES CON ELLA, PERDONALA NO FUE SU INTENSION!"_

_No estoy molesta, a cualquiera le habría pasado. A mí me ha pasado. La quiero y no voy a molestarme por eso. Pero corta con esto ¡YA EDWARD!_

_"Edward molesto de nuevo: Bien, pero continuaré molestandote luego"_

_Pidele a Bella que por favor lance su escudo hacia Jasper y hacia mi hasta nuevo aviso._

_"Si si. Lo que digas."_

De pronto hubo silencio, mucho silencio. Jasper me miró muy serio y evaluando mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Continuaremos la lectura?

-Si, acomodate.

Nos acomodamos y volvimos a la lectura.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy cuando me desperte, estaba el viejecillo en mi cuarto, apenas pude reconocerlo por la oscuridad de este lugar. Tenía una medicina en ampolleta, otra en suspención y un poco de ungüento._

_-Es para que pare el dolor por tu tratamiento de ayer- respondío supongo que por mi cara de incredulidad- E l ungüento te lo pondrá la enfermera. Estira el brazo derecho._

_Hice lo que me pidió y me pusó la ampolleta, muy dolorosa por cierto. Despues me dió 10 ml de suspensión y al minuto siguiente la enfermera me colocaba el ungüento en las zonas quemadas._

_-Pobre pequeñita- se lamentaba la dulce y joven enfermera- ¿qué edad tienes tesoro?_

_-Diesisiete apenas cumpliditos- respondí._

_-¿tu nombre corazón?_

_-Mary Alice Brandon._

_-¿Te gusta más Mary o Alice?_

_-Alice es más lindo._

_-Muy bien Alice, ya está. Te vendré a adminstrar los medicamentos en doce horas. Por ahora debes comer._

_-Gracias_.

_La enfermera se retiró y me acurruqué en una oscura esquina de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta que el viejito seguía ahí hasta que se puso de pie._

_-Hola Alice, ¿cómo te sientes criatura?_

_-Mejor, gracias._

_-Tus padres y tu hermana vienen aqui todas las mañanas a preguntar por ti y no tienes idea de como lloró tu hermana al enterarse de lo que te pasó. Tu madre casi se desmaya y tu padre estaba destrozado._

_-Pobres de ellos, no deberían sufrir por mi._

_-Cynthia me dijo que te fascinan los chocolates. Te trajé una caja infiltrada claro. Y tu hermana prometió traer una carta para ti mañana._

_-¿Chocolates?-pregunté repentinamente interesada- ¡¿Ay, de verdad?¡, es genial._

_-Si, y son solo para ti- dijo el ancianito riendo como siempre._

_-De verdad, le agradezco su interes por mi, gracias._

_-No te preocupes Alice, eres una buena niña y no mereces esto._

_-Mañana tendré otra carta de mi hemanita, Thia, ¿usted la traerá?_

-_Si, la enfermera respeta mucho las reglas. No podemos confiar en ella para algo tan peligroso y ultra secreto como esto_

_Me reí. El viejito me trataba como a una niña. O tal vez me trataba con la delicadeza de una persona lastimada._

_-Vendré a verte muy pronto Alice._

_-¡Espere!- grité, mi abuelito se iba- No se vaya, no quiero estar solita._

_El ancianito volvió a reír, pero esta era una risita nerviosa. _

_-De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo un ratito más._

_Esperó un largo rato. Platicamos de muchas cosas, de mi familia, de los niños que habían querido ser mis novios (solo tres), de mi hermana, de mis problemas, de su trabajo y del horrendisimo Dr. Stevenson._

_Cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, el viejecillo se levantó. Me besó la frente y me deseo dulces sueños._

_De nuevo tuve una vision._

_"El chico rubio, todavía nada claro asi que no sé si es guapo o no, peleando brutalmente contro otro hombre el doble de ancho que el. Pero apesar de la desigualdad física el iba ganando. Era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el tenía una expresión aterradora"._

_Pero no me asustó en absoluto. Me preocupó que resultara herido, aunque no sabía si el chico en realidad existía. Pero tenía visiones de su futuro, tal vez si sea real._

_"Gracias por ayudarme. Pensé"_

_Y luego cahí en un sueño profundo donde participaban Cynthia, mis padres, el viejito, Lorcan, Antony III y el Dr. Stevenson. Y como era de esperar se convertía en una pesadilla._

_Gracias por escuchar._

* * *

_Adios_

_bueno aki fin de capi_

_espero reviews_

_byee_


	9. Obscuridad

holap

aki el capi espero les guste byee

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**

* * *

**Obscuridad.**

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy sola. Sola en esta obscura y fría habitación. Mi abuelito no ha venido a verme en dos semanas y estoy comenzando a desesperarme; además no he visto al chico rubio, y eso me hace sentir vulnerable, tal vez es por que el me da valor y coraje para soportar lo que me hacen en este lugar. He tomado una desición que creo a sido buena. No lloraré por tonterías, desde que llegué no hago otra cosa que llorar y estoy cansada de ser tan débil. Ahora lo único que me altera de verdad es mi segunda dosis de electrochoques. No he olvidado el dolor de las que- maduras en mi cuerpo, que aun no sanan del todo y segun la enfermera asi se quedaran para toda la vida. Entonces ¿cómo quedaré cuanto salga? creo que son como quince sesiones de electrochoques minimo. ¿Y si necesito más?. No voy a aguantar mucho, ni siquiera cinco, creo. _

_Estoy comenzando a olvidar cosas, son pocas pero ya no recuerdo el olor de las flores, la sensación de la brisa en el rostro, el sol cegando mi vista, o el sabor de la comida de mamá. _

_No veo más haya de esta obscuridad que se extiende a mi alrededor y abraza todo cuanto hay en mi habitación, impidiendo que vea más haya de ella. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a la obscuridad e incluso ya puedo escribir sin irme muy chueca. Trataré de escribir cuanto pueda, asi cuando comience a olvidarlo todo, leeré mi diario y evitaré olvidar lo que es importante para mi. _

_Ayer conocí a una chica que segun la enfermera se llama Sidney Slown que fue trasladada al cuarto de al lado. Es una chica muy bonita, o era. La enfermera me mostró una foto de ella cuando ingresó al hospital. Sidney era realmente linda, pero el tratamiento la consumió. Ahora se ve desaliñada, quemada por todos lados y su carita está desfigurada. Creo que si no ando con cuidado me pasará lo mismo. Sidney habló un poco conmigo. Recuerda su nombre y su apellido solo por que se lo dicen a cada rato, pero no recuerda a su familia y tampoco recuerda como era ella. Espero que esto no me ocurra a mi._

_El Dr. Stevenson le dió permiso a Sidney de visitarme en mi selda cuando ella quiera y creo que acabaremos siendo muy amigas, lo ví en una vision. Nos abrazabamos y reíamos juntas en la obscuridad, pero ya no estabamos solas._

_Por ahora solo espero que el viejecito me visite pronto, ya no aguanto estar sola aqui. Al igual que espero tener una vision del rubio. Despues de su pelea de la vision pasada no le he visto...¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo?. Espero que no por que entonces sin el creo que no podré con todo esto. _

_Tampoco he tenido noticias de Cynthia. Creo que ya me olvidó. No me sorprende, se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo y creo que ya curó a mi familia. Aun así no puedo evitar que duela, me duele mucho pensar que para mis padres y mi hermana ya no soy nadie. Pero creo que tal vez estoy exagerando, antes pensaba que solo Cynthia se acordaba de mi, y despues me entero de que mis papás venían al hospital todos los días._

_Me comunicaré lo más rápido que pueda, por ahora solo puedo decirte que desahogarme contigo es reconfortante. _

_M.A.B._

* * *

Jasper me miró estudiando de nuevo mi estado de ánimo. Un torrente de emociones emana de mi interior. Y no se como controlarlas. Hay confusión, tristeza, desesperación, enojo, alegría ( muy poca) y cariño. Con tan poco que he leído del viejito me ha caído de maravilla. Y seguro a Jasper también. Me cuidaba tanto y tenía tanta delicadeza hacia mi.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Jasper al desifrar mis emociones- sigo aqui.

-Ya lo sé Jazz- respondí confundida- mmm...¿qué piensas?

-¿De qué?

-De todo, de la seción de electrochoques, de la habitación alcolchonada, de Sidney, de mis padres y del viejito.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos una mílesima de segundo.

-No creo que necesite decirte que opinó de los electrochoques- apretó los puños- de la habitación alcolchonada, no sé que decirte Alice, me pone furioso lo que te hicieron, que te hayan encerrado. Tus padres creo que debieron luchar un poco más y no sederte tan rápido, aunque solo ellos concen sus razones y no podemos juzgarlos- me miró fijamente.

-¿Y...el viejito?- sé que no lo olvido, no puede olvidarlo.

Suspiró.

-Era un buen hombre.- hizo un mohín- vamonos.

No repliqué. Sabía que algo le molestaba de el, ¿pero qué?. Tal vez le disgusta que me haya quitado mi humanidad, pero fue para salvarme de James ¿no?. Me fijé una nueva meta: averiguar que le molesta del viejito.

Bajamos a la sala a ver el televisor y me sorprendió mucho ver a Emmett sentado solo.

-Emmett, ¿dónde está Rosalie?- preguntó Jasper muy serio.

-Salio, no se a donde.

-¿Discutieron Emm?- pregunté.

Suspiró y me miró muy triste.

-Si, ella estaba aflijida pensando en lo que la atormenta, y yo le dije que lo dejara, que no se mortificara que...era una estupides y no valia la pena, y eso la hizo enfadarse mucho conmigo- me miró y despues sonrió débilmente y volvió a la pelicula.

-Voy a buscarla- anunció Jasper.

-Ya lo intenté, su rastro se pierde en la Push- dijó Emmett.

Pero Jasper no le hizo caso y salió en busca de nuestra hermana. A veces se comporta como si fueran gemelos de verdad. Rosalie me preocupa demasiado, pero Jazz fue a apoyarla y Emmett merecé apoyo también.

-No te preocupes, seguro al rato se le pasa, es solo el enojo del momento- lo tranquilicé.

-Le dí en su punto débil- me dijo muy acongojado- mi "osita" no me perdonará nunca.

-Claro que si, ella te perdonará por que sabe que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones- lo contradije- y además es tu esposa, dijiste algo que no debías, ella ha dicho muchas cosas que no debía y todos la perdonan. Te perdonará, pero debes pedirle disculpas Emmett.

-Yo sé, y haré todo lo que sea necesario- me aseguró con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas.

-De acuerdo, te creo. Ahora relájate y espera a que Jasper llegue con Rosalie.

* * *

_Esta parte la escribi desde el punto de vista de Jasper._

Corrí en busca de mi hermana. Emmett dijo que perdió su rastro en la Push, asi que fui a la playa lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritaron. Reconocí la voz de Sam; y su olor.

-Soy Jasper Cullen, busco a mi hermana, Rosalie.

-Pasó hace poco, estaba de un humor que hasta olvidó insultar a Jacob.

Hice una mueca.

-¿Sabes hacia donde fue?

-Dijo algo haci como Denali creo pero Alaska no está en esa dirección. Entró en el agua y lo que pude ver es que fue al sur.

-Gracias Sam- respondí y me metí al agua.

Nade hasta el sur sin saber a donde me dirijía de verdad. Cuando ya estaba muy arto de nadar pare y sali a la superficie. Me sente en la playa cerca de los árboles para cubrirme y que ningún humano me vea. Fue entonces que me llegó un olor a violetas y clavel. Era el olor de Rose. Lo seguí desesperadamente y la hallé sentada en una roca cabizbaja y con las manos en la cara.

-¿Rosalie?- la llamé.

-¿Jasper?, ¿cómo me encontraste?- preguntó sin levantar la cara.

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero eso no importa- respondí sentandome a su lado- Emmett te necesita y está muy arrepentido por lo que te dijo, no quería lastimarte y le duele que te hayas molestado tanto.

-Claro, el no entiende como me siento, nadie entiende lo que siento- respondió mirandome- Bella tiene a Nessy, y ahora más que nunca me siento vacía.

-Rose, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer su vida como quería. Yo quería ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas y termine quitandoselas. Nunca pensé en tener una familia hasta que conocí a Alice, fue cuando me dí cuenta que había más cosas en el mundo, cosas buenas. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, tenemos esta condición y hay que "vivir" con lo que tenemos. Con lo que nos tocó. Emm tiene razón no puedes estancarte con algo que no puede ser. Se feliz con lo que tienes, con tu familia.

Rosalie se quedo callada. Miró el suelo y no levantó la vista. Entonces examiné su estado de ánimo, y fue cuando entendí su desesperación, sus ansias, su dolor y su tristeza.

-Dejame ayudarte- ella sabe que cuando digo esto la ayudaré a controlar sus emociones.

Extendí un núcleo de tranquilidad y paz a su alrededor y poco a poquito ví que la tensión que tenía se iba discipando. Por fin levanto la cabeza y hablo tranquilamente.

-Vamos a casa. Gracias Jasper.

Fuimos de vuelta a Forks Y cuando salimos de la reserva estaban Alice y Emmett esperando.

-Rose...eh...bueno yo- la miró suplicante- lo siento, perdoname Rose.

Rose le sonrió y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Perdoname tu a mi Emm, solo soy una chica obsesionada, lo lamento.

Alice y yo nos miramos y decidimos que era mejor irnos.

-¿Unas carreras de aqui a al cuarto?- me desafió.

-bueno, vas a perder.

-Claro, entonces no tienes nada que perder.

Y de pronto todo fue bueno, hasta ese fasctidioso viejito se me fue de la mente. No es que lo odie, adoro que haya apoyado a Alice, pero me imagino como serían las cosas si el no ubiera muerto y... me estremezco todo.

* * *

Adios

hey aki yop bueno espero lea aya gusra y si no ps aganmelo saber por un review vale?

bueno has el jueves con el que sigue que es: **El viejito**

Aki un adelanto:

_-Perdóname Alice, tenía que abrir la puerta para que pase la charola que traigo conmigo- se disculpó mostrándome la charola para instrumental._

_-No más ampolletas- mascullé afligida._

_Se rió un poco pero note que le asustaba mi reacción._

_-No son ampolletas, son panecillos horneados._

_-¡Pan horneado!- grité eufórica._

_-Shh...-me dijo el ancianito- nadie debe de enterarse de esto, nadie en absoluto._

_-Claro, lo siento- dije mientras agarraba el primer trozo de pan- ¿usted lo hizo?_

_-Así es Alice, ¿te gusta?_

_-Oh, sí mucho. Gracias de verdad._

_-No hay de que- permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo- Mira hijita..., yo sé ya muchas cosas sobre ti, creo que es momento de que sepas sobre mí, no debes confiar en desconocidos._

buen hata aki byee


	10. El viejito

Holap aki el otro capi bueno byee

**Nessy Hale Uchiha!!**

* * *

**El viejito**.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer y hoy es Sábado, día de compras. Ya hable con Rosalie y nos pusimos de acuerdo para sorprender a Bella y arrastrarla hasta el centro comercial. Como solo hoy podemos ir, llevaremos a Renesmee también, pues aunque prácticamente es una bebita como sobrina mía siempre debe de estar a la moda. El plan de Rose y mío dio perfecto resultado y logramos jalar a Bella hasta el asiento trasero de mi Porche. Nessie se subió voluntariamente argumentando que "ella podía caminar solita". Nos espera un largo día de compras.

-Vamos Nessie, quita esa cara- le decía Rose- verás que el tiempo va a pasar muy rápido y ni siquiera lo sentirás.

-Claro, es lo que siempre dicen y nos tardamos como diez horas en las compras- respondía mi irritada sobrina- y de hecho no terminaríamos si los de los del centro comercial no les dijeran que ya es hora de cerrar.

Le hice un mohín y le saque la lengua. Acto seguido Nessie me saco la lengua sonriendo traviesamente.

-Relájate sobrina- comencé- te gustará, ya se acerca primavera y vi unos vestiditos que te quedarán grandiosos.

-Tía Alice, por si lo has notado, aquí siempre hace frío- respondió Nessie- ¿no será raro que una niñita use vestiditos con el frío de Forks?

-Claro que no, porque son vestidos de invierno, te abrigan bien pero no te abochornan; deje algunos encargados- continúe sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Nunca cambiarias Alice, tengo mucha ropa y no he estrenado otra tanta, ¿qué respondes a eso?- atacó Bella.

-Que ya pasó de moda, hay que actualizarse Bella- contraataqué.

-Si Bella, relájate y deja que Alice nos eduque en la maravillosa materia de la moda- me apoyó Rosalie.

-Deberían de llevarme a un bonito parque de diversiones, al cine, a comer pizza, a ver muñecos de peluche o a cualquier cosa que hagan los niños de mi "edad"- continuó Nessie.

-Basta, de tal palo tal astilla- respondí- Ambas deben admitir que la ropa que les compro siempre las saca de apuros.

Ambas me hicieron una mueca, pero Bella tenía pintada en la cara la palabra "siempre".

-Ok, ok. Siempre nos sacas de apuros- acepto Bella.

-Ya lo sabía- respondí.

Viajamos hasta Seattle donde compramos todo lo lindo de todas las tiendas del lugar. De ahí fuimos directitos a Port Ángeles. Atacamos cada tienda de ropa a la moda que encontramos, y mandé pedir de Alemania otra tanta.

Era ya muy noche cuando salimos de Port Ángeles con Renesmee comiendo una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa con extra queso en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué tal las compras chicas?- pregunté animadamente.

-Fueron inspiradoras Alice, tienes un gran gusto- respondió Rosalie.

-Pues es solo ropa, pero si tienes buen gusto- ahora fue el turno de Bella.

-Lo que más me gustó fue la hora de comprar mi hamburguesa con papas- respondió Nessie comiendo descaradamente.

Todas reímos de lo loca que esta la hija de Edward, y cuando menos pensé ya estábamos en la enorme casa blanca. Eso lo supe por la visión que llegó en ese momento.

_"Edward y Jacob furiosos conmigo por lo tarde que era esperando en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos" _

-Perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba- me quejé.

Estacioné el auto y en cuanto bajé estalló la bomba.

-¿Sabes qué hora es Alice?- comenzó Edward apartando bruscamente a Jake- ¡La niña tiene que dormir y ya son casi las doce de la noche! ¡Y hace frío afuera! ¿Por lo menos ha comido?

-¡Oye!- explotó Bella- no soy una madre desnaturalizada, fue lo primero que hicimos. Y traigo su abrigo.

-Cálmate, no es tan tarde, apenas van a ser las diez y Nessie ya se durmió, así que baja la voz- respondí- y se la paso muy bien.

Edward me miró enfurruñado y cargó a Nessie sacándola del auto.

-Adiós Alice, fue...lindo- me dijo Bella y siguió a su esposo.

-Vamos pequeñita- comenzó Jacob- sabias que iba a explotar. También estoy molesto.

-Sí, lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo- respondí.

Subí a mi habitación y Jasper me esperaba listo para lavar toda la ropa nueva.

-¿Qué compramos hoy?- me preguntó- ¿es mucha?

-Algo, es muy linda claro, y te compré unas camisas que te encantarán- respondí.

Jasper comenzó a lavar la ropa mientras yo me acomodaba en una silla a su lado y sacaba el diario para continuar con la lectura.

-Voy a leer para ambos- mascullé. Abrí el diario en la página del día de hoy y comencé en voz alta, solo lo suficiente para que él y yo seamos capaces de oír.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy vino el viejito por fin. Me trajo un pan horneado muy rico, tal vez tenía mucho dulce, pero estaba exquisito. Me hizo muchas, muchas preguntas y hablamos horas. La verdad se me hace muy fácil conversar con él, y siempre hay algo divertido en su plática. Me trata como una niña pequeña. Y tuve otra visión hoy. Te contaré mi día._

_Estaba recostada en el suelo, la enfermera acababa de irse y volví a quedarme sola. Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró luz por ella. La luz me lastimó mucho mis ojos y me hice un ovillo en la parte más obscura del cuarto._

_-Perdóname Alice, tenía que abrir la puerta para que pase la charola que traigo conmigo- se disculpó mostrándome la charola para instrumental._

_-No más ampolletas- mascullé afligida._

_Se rió un poco pero note que le asustaba mi reacción._

_-No son ampolletas, son panecillos horneados._

_-¡Pan horneado!- grité eufórica._

_-Shh...-me dijo el ancianito- nadie debe de enterarse de esto, nadie en absoluto._

_-Claro, lo siento- dije mientras agarraba el primer trozo de pan- ¿usted lo hizo?_

_-Así es Alice, ¿te gusta?_

_-Oh, sí mucho. Gracias de verdad._

_-No hay de que- permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo- Mira hijita..., yo sé ya muchas cosas sobre ti, creo que es momento de que sepas sobre mí, no debes confiar en desconocidos._

_No había pensado en eso, pero sabía que era lo ideal así que asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera._

_-Bien, nací y crecí en Francia- comenzó mirando al vació- mis padres eran muy pobres y yo tenía once hermanos más. _

_-¡Once, no puede ser!- grité._

_-Siete eran mujeres, así que debía de ayudar a mi enfermizo padre trabajando para la familia. Cuando yo tenía trece años mi padre enfermó y a la semana murió- dijo lo último con profundo dolor en su rostro._

_-Lo siento mucho._

_-No importa. Mi madre no podía trabajar, y mis hermanos y yo nos dedicamos a luchar y salir adelante. Mis hermanas bordaban telas y a pesar de que no era bien pagado se les agradecía y reconocía el esfuerzo. Por nuestra parte mis hermanos y yo arábamos tierras ajenas y trabajábamos con los viñedos de mi padre. Logramos salir adelante con mucho trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo, y para Enero del siguiente año nuestra madre fue a hacerle compañía a mi padre. Fue doloroso para la familia, pero aun quedábamos los doce hermanos y debíamos luchar por nosotros. Al pasar de los años todos comenzaron a hacer sus vidas, comenzando por el mayor de todos, hasta que solo quedamos los dos menores, una hermana y yo. Del resto nunca más supimos nada. Cumplí los 19 y mi hermana se casó con un buen hombre. Ellos cuidaron de mí hasta los 21, que decidieron hacer su nueva vida. Viajé a Inglaterra y varios países de Europa. Y luego de una larga y trágica travesía llegué a Biloxi. Estudié medicina y cuando terminé me asignaron a un hospital ya demolido de la zona. Anduve de hospital en hospital hasta ser asignado a este psiquiátrico._

_-No lo sabía, debe de ser muy duro perder a toda tu familia. Lamento mucho su perdida._

_-No querida, me dieron un regalo. Soy autosuficiente, no dependo ni necesito de nadie. Eso no todos los padres te lo pueden ofrecer._

_-Pues yo creo que soy todo lo contrario a usted._

_-Con esto que te ha tocado vivir, te harás más fuerte, y no necesitaras de la protección de tus padres._

_-Pero la quiero, ahora la necesito._

_-No siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos y de la forma en que se quiere. Imagino que has pasado mucho frío, te traje unas mantas calientitas para que te cubras por las noches, pero escóndelas de la enfermera en tu mochila de viaje. Y por la mañana te traeré una taza de chocolate caliente._

_-¡Pero qué amable es usted!. Se lo agradezco._

_-Para mí es un honor ayudarte en lo que necesites. Ya es tarde Alice, duerme._

_Me tapó con las mantas y colocó una debajo de mí. Y se fue, no sin antes desearme buenas noches. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que había muchas clases de dolores, y todo se nos es recompensado algún día._

_De pronto tuve una fugaz visión._

_"El ancianito corriendo a gran velocidad. Se acercaba ágilmente a un ciervo y lo cazaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."_

_Creo que el encierro ya me está afectando de verdad. Ya estoy alucinando._

_Olvida mis locuras por una noche._

_M.A.B_

* * *

adios nos leemos luego!!

**Review!!**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha!!**


	11. Paginas de un Diario

holap aki el siguiente capi espero les guste

jejeje

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**

**

* * *

**

**Páginas de un diario.**

Continuamos con la lectura, pero las siguientes páginas eran solo pasajes de las cosas divertidas que hacía con el viejito en sus tiempos libres. Todas eran diferentes, el era muy original de diversas maneras e inventaba cosas solo para mi diversión. Los días que tenía más sesión de electrochoques se quedaban en blanco y solo escribía _"de nuevo el dolor de los electrochoques, esta vez fueron cuatro descargas" ._ El número variaba; a veces solo eran dos o incluso una descarga, pero hubo una ocasión el que llegaron a cinco descargas. También hablaba acerca de Sídney. A ella no le agradaba mucho el viejito, decía que era lindo pero no auguraba nada bueno para mí. Nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas, nunca había tenido una mejor amiga hasta ese momento. Lo que de verdad me llamó la atención fue la página que le siguió al último pasaje.

-Jazz, mira lee está página- le pedí dándole el diario.

-¿Quieres qué la lea para ambos?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Si, eso quiero- respondí sonriendo- vamos.

-De acuerdo.

_Querido diario:_

_Hace tiempo que no te escribía como se debe, pero lo de hoy ha sido muy especial. Después de ya seis meses volví a ver la luz del sol. La verdad es que me chocó bastante en un principio, pero una vez que logré acostumbrarme fue muy bueno. El viejito logró sacarme a escondidas del hospital. No me dijo cómo ni porque, pero me dijo que era una sorpresa. Te contaré todito._

_-Alice- llamó el viejito en cuanto entró a la habitación acolchonada._

_-¿Si?- respondí soñolienta._

_-Arréglate lo mejor que puedas, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque._

_-¿Por el parque?- pregunté asustada- está prohibido que un paciente salga de aquí, yo no debo desobedecer si quiero salir de aquí._

_-Tranquila criaturita, todo va a estar bien, yo te sacaré con un permiso especial. Y nadie se molestará contigo tesoro._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo dices?, porque la enfermera Helen me dijo que para conseguir uno de esos permisos cobran mucho dinero y yo no tengo nada. Absolutamente nada._

_-El dinero es lo de menos, yo ya lo he pagado, a mi me sobra dinero. Es mucho para una sola persona._

_Me alarmé. No iba a dejar que el gastará su dinero de esa forma, era suyo._

_-Claro que no, no debes gastarlo conmigo, es el dinero por el que has luchado toda tu vida, te pertenece. _

_-Y por lo mismo de que me pertenece puedo gastarlo en la forma que considere más noble- respondió repentinamente serio- créeme Alice, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ganar dinero. Mil dólares es lo de menos en estos momentos, es una pequeña e insignificante cantidad que recuperaré en menos de una semana._

_-¡Mil dólares!- exclamé confundida- por una salida al parque, eso es absurdo. Debes comprar mi libertad momentánea, eso es injusto, porque ni siquiera te liberan de verdad._

_-Tu estarás liberada. El hospital te asigna un Doctor o enfermero voluntario para que cuide de ti, y yo seré tu cuidador. _

_-¿Eso quiere decir que iremos a donde yo quiera?- pregunté esperanzada._

_-De cierta forma, porque ya tengo algo en mente. Es una sorpresa Alice. Veras que te encantará._

_-De verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi. Y no sé como pagártelo._

_-Tu felicidad será la mía Alice. Me pagas cada vez que sonríes._

_No sabía que contestar a eso. Aun no lograba entender que significado tenía, si era paternal o...; me sentí un poco incómoda y en ese momento recordé al chico rubio que desde hace meses no veo, ni siquiera en los electrochoques. La mirada aterradora, la última mirada que le vi. Pero su contrincante era el viejito. No era una visión, o al menos eso creía, por que el viejito me sacó bruscamente de mi ensimismamiento. _

_-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!- gritaba- despierta hija, despierta._

_-L...lo siento- respondí- ¿qué paso?_

_-Creo que tuviste otra vision- me respondió- te desmayaste de nuevo y en tus ojos se reflejaba un chico rubio muy aterrador._

_Oh, oh. ¿La vio toda? No, claro que no. Mi mamá siempre decía que en mis visiones solo se reflejaba lo que más me interesaba. ¿El rubio es lo que más me interesa?_

_-¿Y qué más viste?- pregunté de nuevo incómoda._

_-Solo al rubio, ¿por qué?_

_-Por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que vi- respondí rápidamente y sin titubear._

_-Bien, arréglate. Te espero afuera._

_-Sí._

_Me arregle lo mejor que pude y salí de la habitación. El pasillo estaba muy iluminado y me dieron ganas de volver corriendo al cuarto. El dolor que sentí era insoportable y me cubrí los ojos con mis manos. _

_-Parpadea muchas veces y frota tu cara con tus manos- me indicó el viejito._

_Salimos del hospital y lo primero que percibí fue la brisa acariciando suavemente mi rostro. Me llegó el olor de las flores y el canto de los pajaritos. No pude evitar reír de alegría. Creí que nunca volvería a ver todo esto._

_-¿Te gusta cierto?- preguntó el viejito indicándome hacia donde debía caminar._

_-Claro que me gusta, es tan lindo. Dime a donde vamos por favor._

_-Debes ser paciente. Te pondrás muy feliz. Ya puedo verte sonriendo._

_-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti._

_-Creo que no te he dado razones para lo contrario._

_Caminamos mucho tiempo, y mi abuelito me compró un helado de chocolate. Llegamos a un lugar muy bonito donde no había nada que ni fuera vegetación y muchas flores. A excepción de un arco de piedra adornado de forma muy elegante y original._

_-¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡ALICE!- reconocí la voz de Thia de inmediato._

_-¡¿CYNTHIA?!- respondí eufórica._

_-¡Alice, hace tiempo que le pedí al doctor que te trajera a mí, y lo hizo!_

_-¿Qué...dónde estamos y por qué aquí?_

_-Alice, yo, me voy a casar._

_-¡Oh, vaya es grandioso Thia felicidades!- respondí aun más eufórica._

_-Papá acordó la boda con Anthony hace cuatro meses._

_Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. La miré incrédula y Thia me miraba sonriente._

_-¿Y Lorca?... ¡¿Thia qué pasó con él?!- comencé enfadada- ¿acaso ahora quieres a "Tony"?, ¿dónde está Lorca?_

_-Hola, yo soy Lorca- apareció un chico muy atractivo con evidente acento Irlandés- Tu hermana y yo vamos a casarnos ahora. Pero tu padre no quiso darnos su bendición. ¿Nos la darías tú?_

_Dudé durante un segundo. Pero sabía que era lo correcto._

_-Por supuesto._

_Lorca extendió su mano hacia mí. Y cuando estaba a punto de estrecharla escuchamos unos gritos._

_-¡Cinthia!- eran dos voces terriblemente familiares. Mis padres corrían hacia nosotros._

_-Niña, yo...- mamá se quedó atónita, y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas- ¿Alice?_

_-Sí, soy yo mamá._

_De pronto mamá se puso furiosa y mirando al viejito comenzó a gritar desquiciada mente._

_-¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO, QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI HERMOSA MUÑEQUITA?!- papá la sujeto de los hombros impidiendo que golpeara al doctor- ¡¿ACASO ESO SON LLAGAS?! ¡MALDITOS!, ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI NIÑITA?¡...¡¿por qué?!_

_Cynthia y yo estábamos temblando de miedo. El doctor tenía cara de pena y mamá lloraba desoladamente._

_-Estoy bien mamá, no me duele nada, enserio- la tranquilicé._

_-Pero mírate cielo. Ese no es tu hermoso rostro. _

_-Sigo siendo yo misma, eso es lo que importa._

_-No corazón- papá habló furioso- nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte. Esto no está bien. _

_-Mamá... ¿cómo nos encontraron?- pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema._

_-Veníamos a darle nuestra bendición a Cynthia y Lorca- respondió papá._

_El resto del día mamá se la pasó abrazándome. Papá seguía furioso y la boda de mi hermana fue muy linda...aunque pequeña._

_Regresé al hospital y me volvieron a recluir en mi celda. Pero por primera vez en seis meses estaba realmente feliz. Me sentía viva...como nunca antes._

-Alice...- Jasper no sabía ni que decir.

-Se preocupaban por mí...- alcancé a responder.

-No, no es eso- continuó mi esposo

-¿Entonces?

-Falta el resto de la página, y eso no es todo, también hay otras tantas incompletas...rotas y hay rastros de que se arrancaron las cinco últimas páginas.

-No, eso no es posible...no es cierto.

-Las encontraremos Alice, te lo prometo. Pero no podremos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Les diremos ya?- respondí asustada.

-Lo siento amor. Ya es hora.

Entonces supe que esto no sería más Jasper y yo. El resto de la familia debía enterarse. Me preocupaba, pero Jasper tiene razón. Ya es hora.

* * *

Adios espero les aya gustado esperen el proximo capi

**REVIEW?**


	12. Noticia a la Familia Cullen

Bueno aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

**El Hallazgo**

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_**Noticia a la Familia Cullen**_

**Nessy Hale Uchiha****

* * *

**Noticia a la familia Cullen.**

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras. Jasper había reunido a la familia en el comedor y todos esperaban mi noticia. Sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría, pero no tan rápido. Me pregunto cómo vamos a encontrar las hojas después de casi un siglo desaparecidas, porque no creo qué hayan desaparecido con el tiempo. Tengo la corazonada de que fue justo después de mi transformación.

-¿Qué es Alice, qué tienes que decirnos cielo?- me preguntó Esme suavemente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al comedor.

-Bueno, es un poco complicado, pero todo comienza con mi visita a Biloxi- respondí mirando a Bella.

-¿Biloxi?... ¿tu casa?- respondió mi nueva hermana.

-¿Cuál casa?- preguntó Rosalie- ¿de qué hablan?

-MM...Rose bueno, es que Bella y yo encontramos mi antigua casa y decidimos hacerle una visita- respondí.

-¿En Biloxi?- comenzó Carlisle.

-Si, y encontré mi habitación- continué- y en ella había un baúl...y en el baúl un diario...

-¿Mágico?- preguntó un interesado Emmett.

-No, no es mágico- respondí entre risitas.

-Demonios, eso lo haría más intenso- respondió mi hermano con una tristeza muy bien fingida.

-Claro Emm- respondí- y el diario era bueno....era mío.

-A los diecisiete- dijo Edward.

-Sí, y me lo...

-Te lo dio tu hermanita- me interrumpió Edward.

-Esto es serio- lo reprendió Rose- déjala hablar Edward.

-Sí, lo siento- respondió mi hermano riendo.

-Y...en él está todo lo que viví a esa edad y...mi relación con mis padres- Jasper cabeceó un poco en forma de apoyo- a mi hermana...y a un viejito que cuidaba de mi- Jazz se movió incómodo- creo qu...

-...ajate Jas...r, ...bes...e quiere...i- le dijo Edward a mi esposo en un susurro apenas audible que no fui capaz de captar completamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Nada, es cosa entre Jasper y yo- dijo Edward.

-Vamos, continua Alice, por favor- dijo Carlisle.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, el caso es que faltan muchas páginas y solo consiguiendo esas páginas podré conocer el resto de mi vida humana que es...

-Muy importante para ti, yo te apoyo hermanita- concluyó Bella. A veces parece que es Bella la que lee la mente, la mía específicamente, es que me conoce tan bien.

-También puedes contar conmigo Alice- me apoyó Rosalie.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo- respondió Carlisle.

-Todo por tu felicidad Alice- fue la dulce respuesta de Esme.

-Se oye emocionante- comenzó Emmet- unas misteriosas hojas perdidas, tal vez haya un poco de acción-me miró sonriente- ¡Rayos, como decirte que no!

-Gracias- respondí.

-Sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte- dijo Edward.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar Tía Alice!- se apuntó la pequeña Renesmee.

Miré a sus padres que asintieron aunque no muy seguros.

-Sí, tus papis nos dieron permiso de portarnos mal- respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Yupi!

Miré a Bella, que había permanecido callada.

-Alice...no lo sé- comenzó- Oh, no te preocupes cuentas con mi ayuda- agregó al ver mi alarmada reacción- Pero las condiciones son las mismas que en nuestra visita a Biloxi, a cualquier señal de que algo no anda bien te regreso arrastrando si es necesario.

Suspiré.

-Estaba comenzando a alarmarme- respondí sonriendo- y como antes acepto tus condiciones.

-Bella- llamó Jazz- sabes que no habría permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos si sé que es algo que lastimará a Alice o algo con lo que ella no pueda lidiar.

-Yo sé Jasper, no es que dude de ti...es solo que me preocupa.- le dijo Bella.

-Y te lo agradezco- respondimos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nessie rió divertida con nuestra sincronización.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi, eres una buena amiga- le dije- la mejor de las amigas.

Eso la desarmó y me sonrió abiertamente pero con pesar.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Emm.

-Por Biloxi, el psiquiátrico ¿no?- dijo Rose.

-Si- respondí.

-Alice...- llamó Edward- ¿podemos leer el diario?

Sabía que Edward perseguía ese objetivo desde que comencé a hablar, y se habían ganado el derecho completamente. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Seguro- acepté entregándoles el diario que ya traía listo.

Todos leyeron atentamente y Edward escuchaba los pensamientos de Bella en vez de leer.

Al poco rato concluyeron la lectura que a decir verdad fue demasiado ligera. Para cinco minutos.

-Mi pobre niña- dijo una afligida Esme- todo lo que soportaste.

Esme me abrazó muy fuerte al tiempo que sollozaba amargamente pero sin poder derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-Oh, Esme no te sientas mal- supliqué- todo está bien.

-Sí, yo se que estas bien, pero eres tan alegre y amable que no imagino quien podría ser capaz de hacerte eso.

-Lo siento mucho- se lamentó Emm- de verdad fue muy duro.

-Sí, Alice yo estoy con Emmett- dijo Rose.

-Gracias Emmett, Rosalie- respondí.

-MM. chiquilla- dijo Edward- las personas suelen tratar injustamente a los demás- concluyó con rabia.

-Alice...- dijo Bella con la voz cortada- oh...

-Está bien, tranquila- dije.

Después de una larga hora de comentarios hacia mi diario, comenzamos a planificar la misión rescate de páginas pendiente. Emmett se empeñaba en que debíamos comenzar por mi casa, pero el resto se inclinaba por la idea de comenzar por el psiquiátrico. Esa idea sonaba mejor o más lógica, ya que había sido el último lugar en el que había estado mientras todavía era humana... ¿o no?

-Sigo diciendo que la casa de la enana es la mejor opción- decía Emmett.

-El psiquiátrico Emmett- lo contradecía Rose.

-Podemos visitar ambos lugares en una solo día- propuso Bella.

-Es una gran idea, pero aun no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevara- respondió Jasper.

-Intentaremos la propuesta de Bella, y cual será primero se dejará al azar- respondí.

Emmett y Rosalie compitieron en carreras de diez circuitos al claro donde practicamos Beisbol y Emmett salió victorioso.

-Esta vez no pude dejarte ganar "osita"- le dijo Emm mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente- hay terceros involucrados en el juego.

-Para ti todo es juego- comenzó Bella riendo.

-Es la buena forma de ver la vida eterna- respondió Rose.

-Mañana mismo salimos para Biloxi- arregló Carlisle- deben tener todo listo para el viaje. Y tener su equipaje listo- me miró- no creo que vayan a haber compras en este viaje.

-No habrán- respondí seriamente.

-¡Yupi, no más compras!- gritó Nessie.

-¡Así que eso opinas de las compras!- respondí- ¡Bien!

Indignadamente me fui caminando de regreso a la enorme casa blanca.

-¡No, Tía Alice era broma!- gritó Nessie corriendo detrás mío- ¡Tía Alice perdón!, ¡Las compras son lo más fabuloso que existe!

-¿De veras?- pregunté repentinamente feliz.

-Sí, de lo mejor que hay.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sobre todo con una experta de la moda como tú.

-Esta perdonada sobrina- respondí sonriendo.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación para preparar las cosas del viaje.

-Iré al garaje a dejar las maletas en el auto- anunció Jasper.

-El porshe por favor- aclaré.

-¿Yo conduzco?

-Sí.

-Está bien- y se fue a dejar las maletas.

En ese momento me llegó una visión.

_"Una anciana, que me miraba asustada, muy asustada. Me señalaba con el dedo y gritaba aterrada"_

-¡Alice!- sentí las manos de Jasper en mis hombros- ¿qué es lo que ves?

-A una anciana asustada- respondí todavía en _shock._

-¿De qué se asusta?

-De...mí.

Jasper me miró confundido y me abrazó fuertemente en señal de apoyo incondicional.

-Nadie en su sano juicio se asustaría de ti.

A la mañana siguiente, viajamos a Biloxi. Bella, Edward y Nessie iban en el Volvo; Emmett y Rose en el VMW; Esme y Carlisle en el Mercedes y Jasper y yo en el Porshe.

Estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad. Algo que la persona que arrancó esas páginas no quería que supiera. Estaba a punto de conocer posiblemente mi más obscuro secreto.

* * *

Bueno espero le aya gusttada el capitulo y si no haganmelo saber si es alguna de las pasadas escritas

_**Review?**_

**Nessy Hale Uchiha****


	13. Biloxi

holap komo estan aki le traigo el capi 13 el que siguee

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii espero les guste sin mas a leer

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

**Biloxi**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha****

* * *

Viajamos unas cuantas horas hacia Biloxi. Carlisle consiguió reservaciones en el mejor hotel del lugar. El hotel debo decir que es precioso. Es muy grande y tiene candelabros muy modernos. El tapizado es exquisito de un color marrón. Las habitaciones están muy aseadas y con unas camas realmente cómodas.

-Debemos reunirnos con todos en una hora- me decía Jasper- Es el tiempo perfecto para que Nessie coma y para tomar una ducha.

-Sí, me ducharé después de ti- contesté- ahora ubicaré los lugares en los que estuve de humana en un mapa, para que nos sea fácil encontrarlos.

-Bien, entonces yo primero- continuó- ¿quieres ayuda?

-No, no es necesario, báñate anda.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré.

Se fue y me quedé sola en la hermosa habitación. Extendí el mapa en una mesita y por medio de internet fui ubicando los lugares, que a pesar de ser pocos eran los suficientes para una extensa búsqueda.

Terminé con mi tarea y comencé a preparar una muda de ropa.

-Sigues- me dijo Jazz.

Tomé una ducha rápida que no me tomo más de diez minutos. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la recepción donde mi familia aguardaba pacientemente.

-En primer lugar iremos a mi casa como acordamos- comencé.

-Y si nos da tiempo también al hospital- concluyó Rose con una mueca- sigo diciendo que el hospital debería ser primero.

-Ya lo discutimos Rose- le recordó Carlisle.

Rose suspiró frustrada.

-Creo que debemos llevar el diario por cualquier cosa- apuntó Bella.

-Sí, será lo mejor- coincidí.

-Y movernos de aquí- comenzó Nessie- todos nos miran.

Me giré hacia la dirección que apuntaban los ojos de mi sobrina. Y en efecto, todos nos miraban extasiados. Capté la mirada de un adolescente que en cuanto me vio me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió con descaro. Jasper lo miró amenazadoramente y soltó un gruñido. Me abrazó por la cintura dejándole claro al chico que no estoy disponible.

-Tranquilo, no iba a hacerle caso de todas formas- respondí abrazándolo también.

-Ese chico no pensaba nada...decente- dijo Edward. Entonces pasó un chico que miro a Bella detenidamente. Edward hizo una mueca y se encaró al chico- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Tu hermana está muy bonita- contestó.

-Es mi esposa niño- respondió mi hermano retadoramente

El chico se encogió ante la mirada envenenada de Edward y se marchó lo más rápido que sus extremidades humanas se lo permitieron.

-Creo que eso fue exagerado Edward- lo reprendió su esposa.

-Se llaman celos Bella, al chico solo lo impresionaste. No pretendía nada decente- respondió Jasper.

-Vámonos niños- dijo Esme.

Salimos y cada quien se fue a su vehículo correspondiente.

Tardamos cerca de una hora en llegar a mi casa debido al tráfico. Me sentí realmente reconfortada y segura al volver a ver la antigua casita. Entramos cuidando no ser vistos por los vecinos.

-¡Vaya, que lugar!- dijo Emm.

-Es muy lindo- comenzó Esme- tradicional del comienzo del siglo XX.

-Muy antiguo para mi gusto, aunque no está mal- agregó Rose.

-Bien, nos separaremos- arregló Carlisle- Emmett, Rose y Esme serán un equipo; Edward, Bella y Renesmee otro; y Alice, Jasper y yo el último.

Mi equipo y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación donde comenzamos a buscar en cada rincón del lugar. Al pasar las horas comencé a desesperarme, a pesar de los inútiles intentos de Jasper por calmarme. No había nada, sabía que esto era obvio después de casi un siglo. Pero aun así quería tener esperanza, la más mínima señal de que había una respuesta lógica.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Rosalie._

Nos tocó revisar el Jardín, el patio trasero y el ático. Comenzamos por el ático, el lugar donde obvio debía haber por lo menos una pista. Revisamos todos los rincones, casi revisamos también los hoyos de ratones en las paredes. Pero nada, nada de la vida de Alice, ni una triste carta.

-¡Hey! Esme, Rose- llamó Emm- Miren esto.

Esme y yo nos acercamos rápidamente. Emmett sostenía un pedazo de papel amarillento y frágil. Lo revisé pero no tenía la caligrafía de Alice.

-Es basura Emmett- le dije- no significa nada.

-No, Rose debes mirar con atención- me contradijo Esme.

-¿Qué?- respondí.

Observé atentamente y descubrí el significado del papel. Era una carta. Lo primero que revisé antes de leer la carta fue el destinatario. Iba dirigida al padre de Alice. Lo que le seguía era el remitente; lo busqué con la mirada y en cuanto lo encontré me quede sin habla. La carta estaba firmada por el "Dr. J.T. Stevenson".

Emmett comenzó a sisear palabras incoherentes y Esme se tapó la boca con las manos. Aparentemente era la única dispuesta a leer la carta. No perdí más tiempo. Le arranqué la carta a Emmett y comencé a leer en voz alta.

_-"Querido Sr. Brandon:_

_Sé que esto puede ser muy doloroso para usted y toda su familia. Pero como un buen amigo debo decirle que la condición de su hija no le favorece en nada a su familia. No será fácil que su hija encuentre un buen esposo que la mantenga y puede causar discordias. Por otra parte, como Doctor lamento informarle que el estado de la pequeña Alice es muy delicado. En otro tiempo su hija sería muerta en la hoguera, pero gracias a la infinita bondad de nuestros regidores se les brinda una segunda oportunidad a aquellos raros especímenes. Su hija es una bruja. Debe tomar su tratamiento e ingresar a mi hospital. Es un buen lugar para personas como su hija y le garantizo que saldrá completamente curada._

_A todo familiar de los pacientes se le debe informar que el tratamiento es obligatorio. Además debe saber que el tratamiento consiste en una serie de descargas eléctricas denominadas electrochoques. Son varias sesiones por mes. Su hija no saldrá muy herida y podrá gozar de una vida normal; tener una familia y ser razón de orgullo. Vendré por su hija el lunes próximo a más tardar._

_Cuide de su hermosa hija Cynthia y su maravillosa esposa._

_Cordialmente_

_Dr. J. T. Stevenson._

_P.D: No olvide nuestro pequeño trato de hace 18 años. Me debe su felicidad Brandon._

Se me heló la sangre, bueno si tuviera. Miré a Emm y Esme que seguían leyendo la carta sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Debemos avisar...- dijo Esme.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Renesmee._

Mis papas y yo revisamos la cocina, la sala y el sótano. A mamá lo que más le gustó fue la cocina, ya que la mamá de la Tía Alice tenía un "maravilloso" recetario con tips para que los niños coman todo y sin respingar. Pérdida de tiempo para mí, de ninguna manera comeré hígado, que ni lo sueñen. Yo lo que en realidad quería era ver el misterioso sótano. En las películas de misterio siempre pasa lo mejor en el sótano o el ático.

Revisamos el sótano en poco tiempo, y me asombré al ver que es más grande que los sótanos promedio, y tiene tanto polvo como telarañas. También y para mi pesar hay un sin número de cajas que revisamos una por una. Al llegar a la última descubrí que todo era en vano.

-No hay nada- dijo mi mamá.

-Es por Alice, Bella- le recordó papá

_-_Creo que fue entretenido- dije

-No tienes que fingir cielo- comenzó mamá.

-No estoy fingiendo.

-Vámonos, debemos avisar que no hay nada- aclaró papá.

Comencé a subir las escaleras detrás de mis padres, y vi una cajita pintada de color lila. Se veía tan misteriosa. Mi mamá bajo y me subió cargando. Tal vez la cajita no signifique nada, pero tal vez sí. ¿Qué haría si de verdad significaba algo?

Caminamos directo a la cocina y ahí estaban todos, casi todos. Faltaban Tía Rose, el divertidísimo Tío Emmett y mi abuelita Esme.

-¡Hey!- gritó Tío Emm desde arriba- vengan a ver esto.

Todos se tensaron, y corrimos al ático, habían encontrado algo.

* * *

Adios

espero les haya gustado el capi y sino haganmelo saber

si es alguna de las pasadas mencionadas en un **R**e**v**i**e**w**?**

jejeje nos leemos pronto

byee

**Nessy Hale Uchiha****


	14. El hospital psiquiatrico

holap siento el retrazo pero ya saben porqe no mañana suboe el otro capi!

* * *

**El hospital psiquiatico**

**capitulo 14**

**_Nessy Hale Uchiha_**

* * *

Emmett nos llamó. Tal vez encontró algo. Puede ser que haya tenido más suerte que nosotros. Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos y cuando entramos al ático vimos que Rose sostenía una carta. Corrí hacia ella.

-Encontraron algo- mascullé- ¿qué es...una carta?

Rosalie me miró como dudando si debía entregármela o no.

-Dásela Rose- la apremió Emm.

Rosalie me entregó la carta a duras penas. La extendí y leí rápidamente pero sin perder ningún detalle.

Al finalizar mi lectura le pase la carta a Jasper. ¿Qué trato? Mi papá hizo algo malo...y yo pagué por eso. No fue justo.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será continuar mañana- dijo Carlisle- fue mucho para un día.

-No, yo quiero continuar- avisé.

-Creo que no hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo Edward- podemos hacerle una visita rápida al psiquiátrico.

-Sí, es una buena idea- coincidió Bella- tenemos tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos dividiremos de la misma forma en el hospital- arregló Carlisle- nos vemos allá en media hora.

La mayor parte del trayecto me la pase callada. Eso pone a Jasper muy ansioso y lo sé a pesar de que no me lo dice.

-¿Crees qué sepamos la verdad algún día?- hable por primera vez.

-Bueno, tal vez- contestó- oye, eres tú la que ve el futuro. Aunque espero que así sea.

-Oh...- lo miré- Jazz, voltea.

Jazz giró su cabeza en mi dirección.

-Dime- dijo

-Comienzo a pensar que no encontraremos nada- acepté- tal vez este viaje fue en vano.

-No, no lo creo- respondió- y aun que así fuera... ¿y qué? Lo intentamos.

Suspiré.

-¿Me apoyarás?

-Siempre- me dijo dulcemente.

-Gracias- respondí- es aquí.

Bajamos del Porshe, y todos se nos quedaban viendo. No solo a nosotros, sino también al auto deportivo de lujo.

-Ahí, en la entrada- me dijo Jazz. Miré donde me indicó y encontré a toda mi familia.

Corrimos hacia ellos y una vez que nos reunimos con Carlisle no separamos para iniciar nuestra búsqueda.

-De acuerdo, Jasper y yo iremos con la señorita del mostrador para ver si podría facilitarnos algunos datos- me avisó Carlisle- tu espera aquí.

Ahora debía esperar. Me senté en la sala de espera pero mantuve la vista fija en esos dos maravillosos hombres que estaban en la recepción.

-Hola- saludó Carlisle- Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

-H...hola- respondió la encandilada recepcionista- ¿p...pu...puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Necesitamos los papeles de una paciente que estuvo internada en este hospital- continuó mi padre adoptivo.

-¿Nombre?

-Sharon White.

-Un momento.

La mujer se puso a buscar en la computadora pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa.

-Lo siento, aparece el nombre de la chica, pero nada de su expediente clínico.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarnos?- preguntó mi esposo con un tonito que me hizo reír- Estoy seguro que tu puedes...¿por favor?

La chica tragó ruidosamente y desvió la mirada.

-C...cr...creo que si- le dijo a Jazz- pueden entrar a los archivos viejos, debajo de la morgue hay un sótano donde están los archivos más viejos del lugar.

-Perfecto- dijo Jazz- gracias por tu ayuda.

-Que amable- le dijo Carlisle.

-¡Alice!- gritó Jasper- vamos.

Corrí a su lado y me abracé a su brazo. La mujer nos entregó un pase especial y no dejaba de lanzarme miradas asesinas lo cual encontré muy divertido.

Llegamos al sótano en poco tiempo, y al entrar descubrimos...más cajas.

-Muy bien. Alice a la derecha, Jasper izquierda...yo buscaré por el centro- dijo Carlisle.

-Bien- respondió Jazz.

Busqué por la derecha, pero el expediente más viejo era de 1935. Eso no me servía de nada yo buscaba uno de 1918.

-¡Alice...Jasper!- gritó Carlisle.

Llegamos a su lado en menos de un segundo y sostenía un folder muy feo. Antiguo, olía horrible y estaba amarillento.

-Es el tuyo.

-Léelo papá- pedí.

-_Paciente: Mary A. Brandon. _

_Medico tratante: Dr. J.T. Stevenson._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Sexo: Femenino._

Bueno, eso no es importante, pasaré a lo mejor si no te importa;

_Diagnostico: Capacidad para predecir el futuro. Acusada de hechicería._

_Tratamiento: Electrochoques y calmantes._

_Habitación: 132- A._

_Fecha de ingreso: 17 de abril de 1918._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de abril de 1901._

_Ultimo tratamiento con fecha: Electrochoques el 25 de octubre de 1920 _

_RX: La paciente fue tratada mediante 18 sesiones de electrochoques y calmantes. Se le colocó la camisa de fuerza al año de hospitalizada y permaneció con ella hasta el día de su desaparición. Su médico tratante fue el Dr. Stevenson, fundador de este hospital. Permaneció al cuidado de la enfermera Annie Andrew._

Eso es todo lo que dice- concluyó Carlisle.

-Y ahora hay que ir a la habitación- dijo Jasper.

Fuimos directo a la habitación 132- A; cuando llegamos nos complació ver que no estaba ocupada. Me acerqué para abrir la puerta, pero noté que estaba entreabierta.

-Hay alguien aquí- les susurré. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí estaba la viejita de mi visión. La mire fijamente sorprendida. Ella se volvió y fijo sus intensos ojos azules en mí. Después su expresión se volvió horrorizada.

-Tu...- me señalo y me miró aun más asustada- ¡NO PUEDE SER TU ESTAS MUERTA!- gritó- ¡SI, ERES UN FANTASMA...YO NO TE HICE NADA...LO JURO!.

Después comenzó a lloriquear y gritar aterrorizada mente.

-¿Qué?- mascullé- no soy un fantasma y no voy a hacerle daño.

-Tu...-repitió- estas muerta...bien muerta...Alice.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Emmett._

Nos separamos como antes. Eso de separarnos me está comenzando a aburrir. Lo que agradezco es que siempre me toca con mi "osita". Esme caminaba delante de nosotros buscando indicios en todos los rincones. Creo que busca el olor de la enana.

-Esme...pierdes el tiempo Esme- le dije juguetonamente.

-¡Cállate Emm!- me reprendió Rose- por lo menos lo intenta.

-¿Crees que yo no puedo hacerlo? Solo mira esto- le dije supuestamente ofendido.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude oliendo cada cosa que había en la mitad del tiempo en que lo hacía Esme. Cuando menos pensé ya estaba de vuelta al lado de mi mujer.

-¿Qué te pareció osita hermosa?- le pregunté.

-Excelente Emm- me dijo con una risita.- "osito".

-Niños...basta- nos reprendió Esme- estamos en plena búsqueda.

-Perdón- respondimos Rose y yo.

Caminamos un buen rato sin hallar nada, entonces escuchamos gritos:

-¡Tu estas muerta...bien muerta!

Eso suena como de telenovela. La típica historia trágica en donde desaparece la doncella en apuros y luego vuelve después de muchos años. Y la villana del cuento pierde y la damisela vive feliz por siempre. Boo.

-Es el olor de Alice- dijo Rose y los tres salimos disparados siguiendo el olor.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Edward._

Nos separamos igual que en la casa de Alice. Sigo creyendo que tal vez venir aquí no fue buena idea. Pero Alice piensa lo contrario y no puedo pensar en que ella se equivoque en este asunto. Además esta Jasper, el tiene la situación bajo control.

-Papi...ya me aburrí- dijo Renesmee.

-Tranquila, vamos a buscar a Alice y le diremos que tienes sueño y nos volvemos al hotel.

-No, mejor vamos al cine.

-¿Al cine Nessie?- dijo Bella- ahora no amor.

Nessie hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más. La cargue y la puse sobre mis hombros. Eso la pone de buen humor y en esta ocasión no me defraudo. Nessie disfrutaba de lo lindo.

-Papá...me llega el olor de la Tía Alice.

-A mi también- respondí.

-Y a mi- agregó Bella.

Corrimos siguiendo su olor y llegamos a una habitación 132-A.

-¡Tu...estas muerta- decía una voz- bien muerta...Alice!

Nos acercamos un poco más y logré ver a mi hermana petrificada mirando a una anciana muy asustada; pero... ¿quién es?

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	15. Una historia

holap jeje espero les aya gustado el capitulo pasado!

jejeje bueno gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron jeje

bueno ahora a leer

* * *

**Una historia**

**CAPITULO: 15**

**_Nessy Hale Uchiha_**

* * *

La ancianita gritaba y nadie la podía callar de ninguna forma. Me alteró oírla gritar y llorar. Nunca me ha gustado ver así a las personas. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ella y le puse mi mano en hombro, ella me volteo a ver con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Por qué piensa usted qué soy Alice?- pregunté.

-Eres muy parecida a ella, aunque ahora que lo pienso, eres incluso más hermosa y tus ojos...-soltó un gritito de sorpresa- los tuyos son café dorado, y los de ella eran verdes.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté- ¿Quién es usted?.

-Fuimos amigas- dijo- soy Sídney, fuimos amigas en este asqueroso hospital.

-¿Sídney?- mascullé- ¿me reconoces?...soy Alice.

-No eres Alice niña-me respondió malhumorada- tienes como dos años menos que ella.

-No, no, soy Mary Alice Brandon- respondí.

-Alice- llamó Jasper- ¿qué haces?

-Jazz, ella es Sídney...la chica que se hizo mi mejor amiga en este lugar. La que odiaba al viejito y...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó. ¿Quién te hablo del viejito?

-Soy Alice- continué- ¿por qué no me crees?

-No, no eres Alice...ella está muerta...ha pasado casi un siglo y...no puedes ser ella. No eres ella.

-Lo soy...necesito que me ayudes a...

-¡No, Alice está muerta...bien muerta!- gritó- James lo hizo...el tiene la culpa y...

-¿James?- pregunté- ¿conoces a James...el cazador?

-Eres una de ellos- me dijo asustada de nuevo- eres como él.

-No, Sídney yo no soy así, soy buena y no voy a lastimarte.

-Eso dijiste la última vez...- y dicho esto desapareció.

-¿Ultima vez?- murmuro Carlisle.

-¿Alice?...- llamó Jasper.

-¡ESPERA SIDNEY...AYUDAME...!- grité en vano.

-Alice- dijo Bella- esto se salió de control...vámonos.

-No, ahora necesito más...más y cada vez más- respondí- debemos encontrarla.

-No Alice, desapareció...-dijo Rose- ¿no te das cuenta?

-Un humano no puede hacer eso- respondió Emm.

Salí corriendo, ignorando los gritos de mi familia. Seguí el aroma de la mujer que a pesar de ser muy tenue era lo suficientemente perceptible como para hallar a la dueña. En poco tiempo me hallaba enfrente de una casita muy hermosa...me sorprendí al darme cuenta de cuál era. La casa de mi sobrino.

Toque la puerta...no quería ser descortés. La mujer tardo un poco en abrir, pero lo hizo y de buena gana.

-¡Entra rápido!- me dijo- ¿te siguió alguien?

-No...

-Que bien. Siéntate Aly...¿qué esperas?

-¿Aly?- pregunté.

-Así te decía Thia ¿no?- me dijo- su muerte aun me duele.

-Sídney yo no entiendo que pasa.

-No podía hablar contigo hace rato, pero lo haré...esa es mi tarea.

-¿A qué te refieres con la última vez?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Eso debes investigarlo por ti misma.

-¿Por qué sigues viva?

-Alice...yo solo puedo decirte que alguien muy cercano me brindó un poco de su don, esta persona puede hacer cosas maravillosas y me dejo esto solo para ti.

-¿El viejito?

-No debo decirte quien Alice, pero es lo que me mantiene con vida- me dijo muy triste.

-Si me lo das morirás- exclamé asustada- olvídalo no lo quiero.

-Alice tengo 111 años...ya estoy cansada...quiero irme con mi esposo y mi hija...la llame Alice como te lo prometí.

-Gracias...- en realidad no sabía que responder.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante?- me preguntó recostándose en su enorme cama matrimonial.

-Claro- respondí titubeando.

-Pero necesitas al rubio, me alegra que hallas encontrado a tu ángel...como lo llamabas.

-¡Alice!- gritaron desde fuera- ¿Alice?

-Justo a tiempo- me dijo Sídney- abre la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi ángel.

Entramos juntos y nos sentamos al lado de Sídney.

-Hola Jasper, es todo un gusto- saludó Sídney.

-Hola Sidney...el gusto es mío.

-Bien, comenzaré mi historia. El día que nos dejaste una persona me dio este don, es bastante para usarlo una vez y solo funciona si estas con la personita más importante para ti. Te lo daré pero antes debes averiguar el contenido de las páginas restantes del diario. O no funcionará. Y este don te revelará el más grande secreto; la llave de tu vida.

-Sídney yo...

-Y sabrás por que estuve enfadada contigo...pero ya te perdoné...y de nuevo somos las mejores amigas...- dicho esto de su pecho sacó una esfera brillante de luz azul. La depositó en mi pecho dentro de mí y después exhaló su último aliento.

-El corazón esta donde todo comenzó...- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Jasper y yo nos miramos. Entonces sentí algo cálido que caía por mis mejillas.

-¿Alice...estás llorando?- me dijo Jasper.

-¿Yo...cómo?- pregunté.

No era posible, un vampiro no llora, entonces lo entendí...este don es especial.

* * *

Adios espero les aya gustado mañana subo el proximo y luego volvere a empezar a subir semanal como antes ya falta poco para el fin!

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	16. La busqueda

**La búsqueda.**

Corríamos de vuelta al hotel. Había dejado de llorar desde hace unos diez minutos, pero seguía sin entender que me había pasado. Sídney me había dado ese don...pero ¿cómo? y lo más importante ¿qué don es este? No me explico nada, solo me dio las indicaciones de cuando debo usar este don. Debió decirme por lo menos como usarlo. Aun así creo que los sentimientos hacía las personas nunca cambian. Volver a ver a mi amiga de la adolescencia me sentó muy bien, pero verla morir prácticamente por mi culpa no.

-No fue tu culpa Alice- masculló Jasper- la mujer estaba grande, y además gracias a ti vivió tantos años. Si Sídney no hubiera estado enterada de las consecuencias al poseer el don no lo habría aceptado.

Jasper tiene razón...como siempre. Mi esposo me miró y extendió una atmosfera llena de tranquilidad. Le sonreí y el suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias Jazz- respondí tomándolo de la mano- ella me dijo que tú eras mi angelito.

Jazz río nervioso y luego me miró incrédulo.

-¿Yo?... ¿un ángel?- río de nuevo- puedo ser todo menos un ángel.

-Eres mi ángel- le respondí sonriendo tiernamente- ¿no basta con eso?

-Creo que...si- me contestó.

-Así me gusta- le dije- ahora ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con nuestra búsqueda?

-Debemos ir con los demás y avisarles. Están ayudándonos ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé.

Corrimos un poco más hasta llegar al hotel. Sabíamos que ellos estaban ahí gracias a mis visiones. Aunque con mi querida sobrina todo se dificultaba, solo bastaba un descuido. Que alguien se aleje lo suficiente de Nessie como para poder extender mi don hasta él o ella. Esta vez el inteligente fue Emmett.

-¡Alice!- gritó Esme en cuanto aparecimos- oh...mi niñita. ¿estás bien?...¿te has hecho daño?

-No mamá estoy bien- respondí abrazándola.

-Jasper...-sollozó Esme- ¿dónde la encontraste? Oh...mis niños. No quiero que corran de esa forma de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate mamá- dijo Jasper- ella está bien. Y creo que no correremos así sin antes avisarte...¿cierto Alice?

-Sí, si. Te avisaremos- respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Todo bien Alice...Jasper?- preguntó Bella.

-Sí, todo bien- respondí.

-¿Y Doña Drama?- preguntó Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- lo reprendió Rosalie dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Bueno ella falleció- respondí sin titubear.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Es una larga historia- respondí pero todos parecían muy dispuestos a oírla- siéntense.

Todos nos acomodamos y comencé a relatar la historia con la ayuda de Jasper y Edward. Al finalizarla todos se mostraron deacuerdo en buscar las páginas del diario ahorita mismo.

-Está a punto de anocheser- comenzó Bella- Renesmee tiene que dormir y no puede quedarse sola. Creo que será mejor que me quede y Edward los acompañe.

-No Bella- la contradijo su esposo- se cuanto deseas ayudar a Alice y yo también lo deseo pero seré yo quien cuide de Renesmee. Por una vez en tanto tiempo no esta el perro para arruinarme mis momentos con mi hija.

Bella y yo le sonreimos agradecidas. Me habría gustado que fueramos todos, pero antes que nada están los hijos. Nos despedimos de Edward y juntos nos fuimos directo a mi casa de nuevo.

-¿Cómo dijo, Alice?- me preguntó Bella una vez dentro de la casa.

-El corazón está donde todo comenzó- respondí.

-¿Y dónde comenzó todo?

-No lo sé Bella- respondí exasperada.

-Revisa en el diario Alice- me dijo Jasper- aun hay unas cuantas hojas. Tiene poco escrito pero tal vez te servirán.

Lo hice. Saque el diario de la bolsa de cuero que llevaba y comencé a revisar diversos pasajes.

_"El viejito dice que Sidney lo odia...y eso le preocupa. Creo que a mi también me pone inquieta"_

No, eso no era.

_"Hoy tube seción de nuevo. Cinco descargas"._

Tampoco eso.

_"Me pusieron una camisa horrible con correas y luego las ataron a mi alrededor. Duele mucho y casi no podía respirar hasta que llegó el viejito y me las quitó"_

Ni eso.

_"Sidney se enfado conmigo. Dice que fue por lo de la salida de yo creo que no hice nada malo; si ella no sale es por que no quiere y el abuelito se lo ha propuesto. Aun asi hay algo que me inquieta; es eso que dijo el abuelito del hombre que conocimos hoy. Ese hombre tan vulgar y despiadadamente guapo. Ese hombre que conocimos en el bosque... en el lugar de Thia y Lorcan..."_

Era eso. Sidney mencionó a James y dijo que todo fue por su culpa. Si fue entonces que conocimos a James, ahí debió comenzar todo. En el lugar de la boda de mi hermana.

-Cynthia- murmuré- claro, el bosque.

-¿El de la boda de tu hermana?- preguntó Bella.

-Si, creo que ahí comenzó todo- respondí.

-Alice...¿estás...segura?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro, cien por ciento.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos allá.- dijo Rose.

-¡Genial, estupendo!- gritó un eufórico Emmett- por fin acción.

Viajamos hasta el bosque en le convertible de Rose y en mi Porshe. En momentos como este creo que habría sido muy útil la Jeep de Emmett.

-De acuerdo, ¿por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Esme.

-Por...no lo sé- contesté frustrada- revisemos todo el perimetro.

Todos me obedecieron y comenzaron a buscar por todo el bosque. Hice lo mismo y revisé mi parte. Cuando comencé a darme la vuelta para registrar otro sitio me dí cuenta que algo brillaba dentro de un frondoso árbol. Tal vez era eso asi que me acerqué y delicadamente desprendí parte de la corteza dejando a la vista un brillante collar en firma de corazón. ¿Era eso acaso?, ¿un collar?.

Lo tomé en mis manos y depronto todo se nubló. Comencé a ver borroso hasta que no ví nada más allá de una espesa niebla. Esa sensación era tan nueva para mí. Me asusté y luego me comencé a ver, pero de una forma diferente y en un lugar diferente.

Estaba sentada en un columpio. Miré mis manos que eran más chicas de lo normal. Eran las manos de lo que supuse era un niño de cinco años. Una niña...yo de niña.


	17. Pacto de Hermanas

holap siento la tardanza pero aki esta el capi! wiiiiiii

espero les guste byee

* * *

**Pacto de hermanas.**

**capitulo 17**

**_Nessy Hale Uchiha_**

* * *

-¡Alice!- gritó una niña como de unos cuatro años que jugaba en la resbaladilla- mira lo que hago.

Entonces se lanzó de pansa por el jueguito ese. Puso sus brazos a los costados y los extendió como si fueran las alas de un ave.

-Es como si volará- me dijo riendo.

Entonces me volteo a ver sonriente. Eso la distrajo completamente de lo que estaba haciendo he hizo que cayera hacia un lado y se raspara toda su cara y su pierna derecha. No se levanto y solo se quedó en el piso llorando. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Cynthia!- grité- ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele mucho?

Mi hermana levantó la cara que tenía llena de sangre. Me alarmé, pero demostrarlo frente a ella no me serviría de nada; solo la pondría más nerviosa. Me hice la fuerte y le sonreí amablemente.

-Hay, no es mucho- mentí- ven, vamos con el Dr. Mongomery.

La ayude a ponerse de pie y con mi camisa le limpié la sangre que amenazaba con derramarse en su ropa. Le puse la cabeza hacia atras y nos fuimos caminando por una avenida que apesar de que antes no sabía cual era en este momento lo sabía perfectamente. Llegamos a una casa vieja. Llamé a la puerta una sola vez.

-Pasen niñas- respondió un viejito con una bata- ¿y ahora qué hicieron?

-Estabamos jugando en la resbaladilla y Cynthia se cayó de ella- respondí.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- nos preguntó paternalmente- si no es la plancha es la piscina;. si no es la pisina es la escalera y si no es es la escalera es la resbaladilla. Ustedes dos se la pasan jugando todo el día y en todos sus juegos una de ustedes debe salir herida.

-Pero son accidentes- dijo Thia.

-Pero son mujercitas- contestó- no está bien que anden jugando donde sea y se estan esuciando la ropa de lodo y sangre. Harán que su padre haga otro corage. ¿Es eso lo que quieren?

-No- respondimos al unísono.

-Entonces portence bien- nos reprendió- Saben que yo las curaré gratuitamente siempre que lo necesiten pero esto es abusar de mi generosidad.

-Lo sentimos- le dije avergonzada.

-Más vale que asi sea o todo esto se los estoy diciendo en vano- continuó- parece que lo que les digo les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro.

-No, no es eso- respondí- somos inquietas y siempre estamos solas. Necesitamos entretenernos con algo.

-Pues haganlo con algo que no las lastime a cada rato. Ya esta cielo- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Gracias- respondimos las dos y salimos corriendo del consultorio.

-¡Más vale que me hagan caso bribonas!- gritó el doctor y nosotras le dijimos adios con la mano.

-Vaya, ahora si que se enojó- me dijo Cynthia.

-Si, pero nosotras continuaremos jugando...¿no?.

-¡Claro!- me contestó con una risita.

Ibamos caminando hacia el bosquecito que es solo nuestro cuando vimos unos hermosos collares en forma de corazón. Cynthia y yo los admiramos un buen rato. Entramos y la tienda y le preguntamos a la señorita que atendía el local ¿qué decían los collares?. (EN MI PERFIL)

-Dice que son para sellar un pacto con alguien importante- comenzó- una amiga, un novio o una hermana.

Lo ultimo llamó mucho nuestra atención. Para sellar un pacto. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea genial.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Cinco dolares nena- me respondió.

Revisé en mis bolsillos y solo tenía cuatro dolares. Eso no alcanzaba para nada. Miré a Cynthia que también urgó en sus bolsillos. Sacó inumerables muñequitos muy pequeños hasta que al final tenía en la mano dos dolares más.

-Cinco por ambos...¿verdad?- pregunté cruzando los dedos.

-Si nena- respondió la señorita.

-Me los llevo- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Envolvió los collares y despues de pagarle los cinco dolares salimos corriendo del lugar. Estabamos evidentemente felices aun que Cynthia no entendía la razón de mi felicidada la vivía conmigo.

Llegamos al bosquecito de siempre y nos sentamos en el pasto a tomar nuestro almuerzo.

-¿Por qué estamos tan felices?- preguntó mi hermana en cuanto terminamos

-Por que tu y yo sellaremos nuestro pacto con estos collares- respondí.

-¿Qué pacto?

-El que estamos a punto de hacer.

-Oh...

Tomé los collares y le dí uno a mi hermana. Ese que tenía piedrecillas de fantasía color verde pasto. Yo me quede con el de priedras lilas.

-Repite despues de mi- ordené.

Cynthia asintió.

-Con estos collares- comenzamos con Cynthia haciendo eco mis palabras- nos prometemos fidelidad, cariño y comprención incondicionales. También queremos que representen la amistad entre dos hemanas que solo se tienen la una a la otra a pesar de no ser huerfanas.

Cynthia y yo nos miramos sin saber que más decir.

-Yo quiero- continuó Thia- que seamos hermanas por siempre. Nuestra hermandad significará proteger a la otra.

-Y también- dije- ayudarla en los buenos y malos momentos.

Entrelazamos los collares y despues los intercambiamos como nos explicó la señorita que se debía hacer.

-Tu color es le verde. Y como es el tuyo mi collar será el verde- dije- mi color es el lila. Y como es el mío tu collar será el lila...asi los lazos serán cada ves más fuertes.

Nos abrazamos y entonces comenzó a brizear.

-Vamonos antes de que llueva- dijo mi hermana.

Hechamos a correr lo más rápido que nuestras cortas piernas nos lo permitían. Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo.

-¿En el pacto se incluye confiar la una en la otra?- me preguntó Thia despues de bañarnos.

-Si- contesté.

De pronto todo cambió. Se volvió borroso y de nuevo se nubló.

-¡Alice!- gritaba alguien- ¡Alice, despierta!...¿no me oyes?

-¿Qué le pasa a la Tía Alice?- reconocí la voz de Nessie.

-No lo sabemos cielo- respondió Esme.

-¡Alice!- esta vez si reconocí la voz. Era Jasper.

-Ja...Jazz- dije con voz ronca.

-Oh...Alice- suspiró aliviado

Me incorporé y los ví a todos con cara de preocupación a mi alrededor.

-Estoy bien- dije.

-¿Cómo es posible que se desmayará?- preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé Bella- respondió Carlisle.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre eso y Jasper recorgó mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me relajaba con su maravilloso don. Pero yo sabía que había sido eso. Era un recuerdo.

* * *

Adios espero les aya gustado este capi!

byee

_**Nessy Hale Uchiha**_


	18. Recuerodos

**Recuerdos.**

Aun no puedo creerlo. Estoy completamente segura de que lo que vi fue un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que sigue vagando por mi memoria. Pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué?. No pude haber recordado algo así solo por tocar el collar...¿o sí?.

-¿Un recuerdo?- preguntó Edward que estaba escuchando mis pensamientos- Eso fue, recordaste.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, es que creo que tuve un recuerdo- expliqué- sí, estoy casi segura de que así fue y de verdad fue extraordinario.

-¿Quieres contarnos Alice?- preguntó Bella.

-Seguro...-respondí vacilante. Aun no estaba segura, ni siquiera sabía si debía contarle a Jasper. Eso fue tan personal que me gustaría que se quede entre Cynthia y yo.

-No es necesario que hable- masculló Jasper- ella no quiere.

Todos me miraron entre comprensivos y confundidos.

-Jasper tiene razón- lo apoyó Edward- no está segura.

-MM...creo que nosotros tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación- comenzó Esme- ¿no es así, cielo?

-Sí, claro- respondió Carlisle- adiós chicos.

-Bien, creo que mi osita y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo Emmett jalando a Rose quien me dio un beso rápido en la frente.

-Nessie no durmió bien el día de hoy, así que la llevaremos a descansar otro ratito- anunció Bella.

-Tío Jasper- llamó Nessie- cuida de mi Tía Alice por favor.

-Claro que si muñequita.

-Tía- me dijo Nessie- más te vale que te portes bien mientras estoy dormida. Nada de emociones fuertes- me ordenó- eso les dice el abuelito Carlisle a sus pacientes.

-Discúlpeme Dra. Renesmee- respondí riendo- procuraré obedecer a sus sabias recomendaciones.

-Dra. Cullen por favor- corrigió uniéndose a mis risas.

-Basta ya Nessie- le dijo Edward dulcemente- hay que dejar a tu Tía en paz.

Edward, Bella y Nessie se marcharon dejándonos a Jasper y a mi solos.

-¿No tienes sed Alice?- murmuró Jazz. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la tremenda sed que azotaba mi garganta asiéndola arder desenfrenadamente.

-Sí, y mucha- respondí.

Acordamos cazar en el bosque donde me desmayé. Viajamos en el auto de Carlisle por que hoy iba a ser un día muy soleado. Al llegar al bosque buscamos buenas presas pero solo encontramos presas menores.

-Jazz- comencé- eres mi esposo.

-Si Alice- me dijo asombrado- lo...sé.

-Te quiero y te tengo confianza- él se limitó a asentir- así que creo que a ti puedo contarte mi recuerdo.

-No es necesario, si no quieres.

Ignoré su comentario.

Le conté todo mi recuerdo. Nos sentamos en el pasto y mientras recordaba me sentí como una niña pequeña contándole su día su mejor amigo. Porque Jazz no solo es mi amado si no también mi mejor amigo y confidente.

-Vaya- me dijo al finalizar mi relato- creo que tenías muy buena relación con tu hermana.

-Eso ya lo sospechaba- respondí sonriendo. El me tomó de la mano y tiro de mí hasta ponerme de pie.

-Vámonos- me dijo.

Al llegar al hotel me fui directo al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha. En eso estaba cuando tuve un recuerdo nuevo.

_"Tenía como catorce años. Estaba sentada en la cama de mi hermana y ambas nos abrazábamos mientras escuchábamos a nuestros padres pelear en la parte de abajo creyendo erróneamente que estabamos dormidas._

_-¿Quieres decirme qué vamos a hacer ahora?- gritaba mi papá- ¡Son solo unas niñas! dime qué pasará cuando crezcan._

_-¡Te digo que no te preocupes!- se defendía mamá- ¡Los errores que cometí en el pasado ya no me persiguen, ellas estarán a salvo!_

_-¿A salvo de qué?_

_-De todo por lo que yo pude pasar...ellas no vivirán una vida como las nuestras._

_Cynthia se hizo un ovillo y yo la cubrí intentando protegerla de no sé qué peligro."_

Continué bañándome sorprendida por la facilidad con la que recordaba, no eran muy nítidas pero Bella me ah dicho que así pasa cuando recuerdas tu vida humana con tu memoria vampírica. Entonces me di cuenta que había más recuerdos flotando sin rumbo en mi memoria. Me dispuse a observarlos todos y elegí uno del montón.

_"Tenía diecinueve años y estaba acurrucadita en una esquina del cuarto acolchonado. Tenía esas camisas de fuerza que había visto solo en el televisor y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Entonces se abrió la puerta dejando entrar una luz muy chocante. Entró el viejito tirando delicadamente del brazo de Sídney. _

_-Alice...- me dijo- el me contó lo que pasó en el bosque con el vampiro._

_-¿Y qué?- respondí enfadada._

_-¿Podría dejarnos solas?- le preguntó al viejito severamente. _

_-Claro- respondió mi ex abuelito. Una vez que el viejito se marchó Sídney se recostó junto a mí y comenzó a frotar mis brazos con sus manos._

_-¿Tienes frío o miedo?- preguntó._

_-Miedo- admití._

_-¿De qué?_

_-¡De todo!- estallé- ¡De James¡ de los vampiros en general. ¡Del viejito de todo lo que pretende!_

_-Te lo advertí Alice- comenzó- te dije que el viejito no te convenía. ¡Te dije que es más viejo de lo que aparenta! y eso no es todo. ¡Te dije que él no te ve como tú a él! Tu lo ves como tu abuelito pero el no te vé como su nieta. ¡El te quiere para que seas su pareja!_

_-¡Ya lo se!- grité- ¡Además eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!_

_-¿A si?- me preguntó dolida- ¡Igual que con James!... ¡Casi te muerde!_

_-¡Pero no fue así!- continué más enfadada._

_-Alice...me dijo más calmadita- no lo permitas, te juro que encontraras a una mejor persona, esto es precipitado. ¿Qué pasará si te quedas con él y luego conoces a Jasper?_

_-El no existe- le dije llorando amargamente- nunca lo he visto y el no ha venido a buscarme. Yo no puedo buscarlo. Pronto tendré tantas llagas que ni tú me reconocerás. Seré horrible y solo el viejito me querrá._

_-¡Pero tú no a él!- continuó- piénsalo Alice. Es precipitado ¿Y qué tal si conoces a Jasper y el si te quiere con todo y llagas?_

_-¡Cállate!- le grité- solo me das falsas esperanzas. He esperado a por él dos años y nunca lo he visto. Ya es hora de que vea la realidad._

_-Traté de ayudarte Alice-me miró fieramente- y no descansaré hasta que veas las cosas correctamente._

_Dicho esto se levantó y caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta._

_-Solo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga, mi única amiga- y cerró dando un portazo._

_-Yo también, por eso tomé esa decisión- respondí en cuanto se fue"_

Me quedé helada. No me imaginaba siendo tan cruel con una persona, y menos si era mi mejor amiga. Salí de la ducha y me encaré con Jasper que entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-Nadie es perfecto- me dijo- todos tenemos nuestro carácter. Pero ella te perdonó, así que tú has lo mismo.

Pero ahora sabía que debía haber algo detrás de todo eso y tal vez el viejito no sea tan bueno como me temía.

**rivi revi ravi reviews!**

**rivi revi ravi reviews!**

**_Nessy Hale Uchiha_**


	19. Confeciones

**Confesiones.**

Jasper salió a dar una vuelta. No sé que planea, pero aun así creo que debo aprovechar ahora que estoy sola. Me gusta su compañía de la cual, a decir verdad disfruto mucho, pero ahora lo que más necesito es pensar. Sé que no me porte muy bien con Sídney, pero lo que ahora me atormenta es el uso del extraño don que me dieron. Tal vez sirva para averiguar dónde se encuentra el resto del diario aunque pienso que ya no es necesario...estoy comenzando a recordar. Comencé a examinar mi memoria y decidí ver más recuerdos. Elegí uno que desde mi punto de vista parecía importante; porque estaba el viejito en frente de mí y me embarga la desesperación, el miedo y un extraño deseo de salir corriendo.

_"Estaba sentada en una banca de un parque. Tenía más de ocho meses que no salía. La última vez que había visto el sol fue en la boda de mi hermana que ahora está felizmente casada y en la espera de un nuevo integrante de la familia. El viejito estaba comprando un helado de vainilla. No es que la vainilla sea mi favorita, pero al viejito le gusta que coma vainilla...está bien loco._

_-Alice- me dijo sentándose a mi lado- aquí está tu helado._

_-Gracias- respondí. Tomé el helado y comencé a comer._

_-Mira, cielo- comenzó- quiero que sepas algo muy importante para mi._

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté._

_-¿Te gustaría a acompañarme al bosque?- lo miré con desconfianza- allí te explicaré todo._

_-Seguro- acepté tratando de demostrar seguridad._

_Caminamos como quince minutos del parque al bosque. Una vez en el hermoso bosque el viejito se sentó y mi indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Obedecí y me senté a su lado pero con una considerada distancia._

_-Mira- comenzó- ¿de qué edad me veo?_

_-MM...- dudé- creo que de unos cincuenta y muchos._

_-Pues sí, pero son cincuenta y pocos. Tengo cincuenta y dos._

_-Oh...pero... ¿tu edad qué tiene que ver con lo importante qué tienes que decirme?_

_-Todo- me contestó- comenzaré por mi año de nacimiento._

_-1800 y algo- respondí muy segura._

_-Bueno, pues...- se puso rígido y comenzó a olfatear disimuladamente el aire._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté casi gritando._

_-Si...si...len...cio- me dijo muy despacio y entrecortadamente._

_-Que imagen de presa tan deliciosa- hablo una voz de hombre increíblemente atrayente- ves eso viejo...la chica huele delicioso ¿a qué si?_

_El viejito rugió. El sonido fue estremecedor, que por un momento pensé que no era humano._

_-Aléjate de ella- siseó- es __**mía.**_

_Lo miré incrédula. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir cosas como esa...quién demonios se cree? Yo no soy de nadie. Iba a protestar, pero entonces el hombre increíblemente guapo de enfrente se acuclilló y adelanto unos centímetros su torso. El viejito lo imitó. Era como una postura de pelea...o eso parecía al menos. _

_-¿Qué te pasa vejestorio?- continuó el chico con tono burlón- no piensas compartir tu comida con uno de los tuyos._

_-¿Co...Comida?- pregunté asustada- ¿de los suyos...qué significa eso?_

_-La niña no sabe nada- dijo el hombre como reprendiendo al viejito- Mira, el y yo somos vampiros, y tu eres nuestra cena- me dijo amablemente y como si me diera el informe del clima._

_-Los vampiros no existen- le dije._

_-Claro que existimos- me dijo con el mismo tono amable. Y cuando menos pensé el hombre guapo en frente de mi. Me enseñó sus dientes profundamente afilados. Miré sus ojos que eran rojos...como los del rubio._

_-No es cierto- dije aterrada y con lagrimas en los ojos- el no..._

_-Oh...si- me dijo cruelmente- el si..._

_El viejito pensó que yo hablaba de él, pero me refería a mi rubio._

_Entonces y no supe bien como, chocaron ambos. El sonido fue muy fuerte, era como si fueran de mármol o de piedra. Me estremecí de cabeza a pies. El enfrentamiento fue brutal y me recordó a la visión del rubio peleando._

_El guapo iba perdiendo, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse._

_-No se acaba aquí estorbo- le dijo- tú serás mía- me dijo amablemente._

_El viejito se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro._

_-E...el rubio- mascullé._

_-¿Cuál rubio?- me dijo malhumoradamente._

_-¿Eh?- respondí- no, nada._

_-Alice- comenzó- era esto de lo que quería hablarte. Soy un vampiro. Y...todos los vampiros escojemos una pareja, esa pareja es para toda la eternidad._

_-¿Ya la elegiste?- pregunté sin muchas ganas._

_-Sí._

_-¿quién es?_

_-Tu..._

Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza tratando de esfumar ese recuerdo. No me imaginó una vida ni humana ni eterna sin mi Jazz.

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti amor- me dijo suavemente en mi oído. Me giré sorprendida por su repentina aparición. Le sonreí encantada de tenerlo tan cerca. El rió...con esa risita tan cautivadora. Se acercó a mí y rozó sus labios con los míos. Fue una un de segundo lo que duró aquel encantador encuentro, pero desde hace tiempo lo necesitaba.

-Gracias- susurré. El me sonrió y me levantó en sus brazos. Y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

De pronto, la luz azulada comenzó a salir de mi pecho. Se expandió por toda la habitación y nos sumergimos dentro de ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté a Jazz que no me soltó y me sostuvo con más fuerza.

-No lo sé.-me respondió Jazz

Entonces escuchamos risas. Nos giramos y vimos a dos adolescentes de quince y catorce años respectivamente.

-Basta niñas- las reprendió su madre. La luz comenzó a disiparse y pude contemplar a la familia. Era mi familia. Mi hermana, mi mamá y yo.

-Mira mamá- le dijo la Alice humana- mira que hermosa flor.

-Alice- dijo mamá furiosa- suelta eso, puede estar contaminada o ser venenosa. Hay niña, hasta cuando vas a aprender a ser más precavida.

-No es mala- le dijo mi otra yo- es un clavel...mi favorito.

-Odio las flores y lo sabes- respondió mi madre- suelta eso o la hecho a la chimenea.

Mi yo humana la soltó y luego le hizo un mohín burlón a mi madre. Cynthia se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Niña grosera!- gritó. "Me" sujetó por los cabellos y tiró de mí hasta un cuarto obscuro y muy pequeño- aquí te vas a quedar hasta que aprendas a respetarme.

Jazz siseó furioso. Le apreté la mano en señal de que no pasaba nada.

Cynthia salió corriendo hasta su habitación. Entonces la mujer se giró hacia nosotros. Le dedicó una gélida mirada a Jazz a lo cual respondí con un rugido aterrador.

-No seas dramática- me miró fijamente- No puedes tocarme...Alice.

Me quedé paralizada.

-Jasper...-comenzó- eres realmente atractivo- se rió- ahora se por qué le quitabas el sueño a mi hija.

Jazz no contestó.

-Eres mejor que ese Lorcan- continuó sin mirarme- Mi yo del futuro me lo dijo.

-Del futuro- dijo Jazz- claro, tienes la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

-E inteligente... ¿tienes un don Jasper?

-Sí, controlo los sentimientos, puedo hacer cambiar la atmosfera sentimental de un lugar determinado y tranquilizar o alterar a todo aquel que se encuentre en ella.

-Útil.

-¿cómo tienes un don y no lo sé?- pregunté.

-Mira...Alice- continuó- Yo estaba destinada a ser vampira. Mi don se haría más potente y podría cambiar el destino de una persona. Pero yo quería ser solo humana, aunque mi don sea simple. Luche contra mi destino y gane. La última vez que me vi cerca de ser vampiresa me dijeron "tengo otras formas de lograr mi cometido". No lo entendí en el momento y luego supe que iban tras de ti. Intenté salvarte, pero cometí un error y no lo logré...pero salve a Thia, ella pudo ser humana.

Dicho esto se volteo y fue directo al cuarto donde había encerrado a la Alice humana. Y ambas subieron al cuarto de Thia.

Miré a Jazz que estaba tan confundido como yo... ¿debíamos haber sido una familia de vampiros?

* * *

hola esper les hay gustado dejen Reviews?


	20. Un Enfrentamiento Brutal

hola espero les guste el capi, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS ;D bueno tambien qeria decirles que me estan plaguiando :( la chic se hace llamar Safyro este es el link

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6 13 58 70 /1/

este es el link los qe qieren pasar a ver, esta persona solo lleva 6 capitulos, bueno espero me dejesn REVIEWS con este capi!

**

* * *

**

Un enfrentamiento brutal

.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Jasper me sujetaba como podía de la mano y yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas vampíricas a él. No sabíamos que nos pasaba y cuando menos lo pensé, nos encontrábamos en el bosque donde el viejito había peleado por primera vez con James. Al principió no reconocí el momento, pero cuando lo hice me alarmé. Estaba mi yo humana parada con expresión aterrada y el viejito tenía una mano sobre su hombro.

_-¿Ya la escogiste?- preguntó mi yo humana sin muchas ganas. Me alarmé aun más y me giré para ver a Jazz que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la mano del viejito._

_-Si- respondió el doctorcito._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Tu...- Jazz se movió incomodo- Alice, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que contigo debía compartir el resto de mi vida inmortal. Desde esa primera y encantadora sonrisa que me dedicaste supe que no habría nadie mejor que tu. Y ahora todos los días se que tu eres la razón de mi existir..._

Dicho esto el viejito se acercó rápidamente a mi yo humana. Tomó "su" rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Me dieron nauseas. Y al parecer la Alice humana se encontraba igual que la inmortal. Entornó los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Sus ojos reflejaban angustia. El viejito dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos.

_-L...lo siento- dijo la humana- yo...no...Yo...estoy enamorada de alguien más- y dicho esto salió corriendo._

_-Alice- llamó el viejito- vuelve._

Entonces escuché un débil siseo que pronto se convirtió en rugido aterrador. Me giré y vi a Jasper listo para saltar a la garganta del viejito. El doctor se volvió y en cuanto me vio puso una cara llena de ternura.

_-Alice- masculló- ¿cómo?... ¿quién?... ¿tan rápido? Pero acabas de irte..._

Se aceró velozmente a mí. Cuando voltee hacia el viejito ya estaba enfrente de mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Traté de zafarme de su abrazo, pero su tamaño no me ayudaba mucho.

Jasper rugió furioso y fue entonces, y solo entonces que el viejito se separó delicada y velozmente de mí y se encaró con Jazz que no dejaba de rugir y sisear palabras inaudibles.

_-¿Quién es tu amigo, Alice?- me preguntó poniéndose en posición de batalla- ¿el te convirtió? si, supongo que sí. Y parece que te quiere para él, tendré que quitarlo de en medio._

-¡NO!- grité con un repiqueteo musical- ¡Déjelo en paz!

_-¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted?_

-Desde que estoy casada- respondí firmemente.

_-¡¿Con quién?- gritó furioso._

No respondí. Me limité a acercarme a Jazz y tomarlo de la mano. Sin importarme que el viejito estuviera aquí lo abracé.

-Tranquilo amor- le dije- yo soy tu esposa y solo tuya.

El viejito comenzó a rugir y miró a Jazz furioso.

_-¡Así que...el es el rubio. Ella es mía, no te la dejaré..¡me pertenece!_

-Te equivocas- siseó Jazz- Alice es mi esposa ella me quiere a mí. Siempre me quiso a mí, incluso cuando era humana.

-Jazz- llamé- vámonos amor.

De repente ambos se pusieron rígidos, y lo supe. Ellos pelearían por mí...y la pelea acababa de comenzar. Jasper saltó al frente, movimiento que el viejito imitó. Chocaron y comenzaron a morder, a golpearse mutuamente. Jazz tenía ventaja y estaba ganando hasta que en un descuido el viejito lo golpeo y se fue a estrellar en unas rocas muy grandes que se veían más duras de lo normal y afiladas que lograron hacerle bastante daño e incluso una de ellas le perforó el brazo.

-¡NO!- sise- ¡JAZZ!

Dominada por la ira me lancé sobre el viejito que estaba confundido con mi reacción. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a visualizar cada movimiento que haría. Lo golpee varias veces hasta que un brazo cálido y fuerte me apartó suavemente. Me giré y vi que Jazz me apartaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. y me dio a entender que la lucha era entre él y el viejito.

El y el viejito volvieron a la lucha.

No podía soportarlo más. Nunca me ha gustado ver a Jazz así. Y estoy segura que si Jazz mata al viejito ahora yo moriré también pues no habrá nadie que me convierta como es debido.

-¡BASTA!- grité- tu- comencé señalando al viejito- vete con mi yo humana- el viejito se separó de Jazz aun más confundido con mi fiereza- Vámonos Jazz- concluí con ternura.

Jazz se colocó a mi lado mirando gélidamente al viejito.

-Recuerda que el me cuido cuando era humana- le dije.

-Si- comenzó mirándome fijamente- y ahora que eres mi esposa se quiso pasar de listo contigo como con ese beso...- lo último lo dijo apretando los dientes.

Me reí con mi voz melodiosa. Jazz me miró divertido e incrédulo.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti- rectifiqué- tu mismo lo dijiste. "Ella me quiere a mí. Siempre me quiso a mi incluso cuando era humana"- cité para él.

Jazz sonrió y me abrazó. Respondí el abrazó y me giré solo para ver el rostro lleno de ira del vejete.

-Jazz...

Suspiré. El me miró confundido y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté

Me miró aun más confundido y asustado.

-Te abrazo- respondió titubeante.

-No tontuelo- respondí- no me refería a eso.

-Entonces a...

No le di tiempo de continuar. Me levanté de puntillas y lo besé. Sabía que Jazz estaba confundido por todo lo ocurrido y solo quería dejarle claro quién era importante para mí y quién no.

-Si era eso lo que querías solo tenías que pedirlo- me dijo Jazz sonriendo de oreje a oreja.- te habría evitado ponerte de puntillas.

Me reí y lo abracé nuevamente. El escenario cambio y ahora nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy extraño, un lugar muy obscuro.

Enfrente se hallaba mi madre que me miraba fríamente y a Jazz con adoración.

-Quieres más repuestas...-me dijo- bueno, junte una serie de escenas para ti. Pero si lo que buscas es el significado de la carta que encontró tu hermano el grandulón lo que debes hacer es buscar la caja...la que vio esa hermosa hibrida.

Todo se volvió confuso y de nuevo se nubló. La hibrida era Nessie claro. Pero...¿hasta cuándo saldremos de aquí? Ahora eso no importaba mientras estuviera al lado de Jazz por siempre.

* * *

Adioooos jejeje espero les guste el capi ya falta poco para el final

:D


	21. James

**NOTA:**Hola bueno aqui Nessy con la conty bueno queria decirles que salf}dre de vaciones de nuevo waaa, dira que molesta como sales pero mañana subire otro capi para recompensarlos jeje espero me comprendan ahora sin mas a leer

**

* * *

**

James

Desde que comenzamos con la búsqueda mi vida fue incierta y tal vez a cierto punto abrumadora. La niebla se extendía cada vez más, a tal grado que llegue a pensar que por fin volveríamos al hotel. Pero me equivoqué y para empeorar las cosas en este viaje por el tiempo es imposible que vea el futuro. Como si todos aquí fueran matamoros o híbridos.

-Alice- comenzó Jazz sacándome de mis pensamientos- llegamos a otro sitio.

Comencé a explorar el lugar. Un lugar que ha decir verdad nunca había visto, pero aun así lo veía aterradoramente familiar. Como si vinera de un sueño; de una pesadilla. Entonces recordé vagamente que fue aquí donde conocimos al cien por ciento a James, comenzando por su origen, su nombre y todas sus intenciones.

-Debemos acercarnos Jazz- le dije muy segura.

Jasper no me respondió y se limito a caminar en silencio a mi lado. El lugar era una especie de barrio, un barrio pobre y olvidado. Nadie vivía aquí ni siquiera un mendigo. Se veía sucio y todas las casas obscuras. De momento me pareció que ni siquiera daba el sol.

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?- gritaba un hombre- déjala en paz; déjala ser feliz._

Reconocí al viejito por lo que lo primero que hice fue jalar a Jasper y escondernos detrás del muro de una de las casas.

_-Ella será feliz- comenzó el vampiro guapo- les aseguro que no le dolerá. Y una vez que haya terminado todo, no volverá a sentir el dolor de los electrochoques. No puedes decirme que ella no desea que se acabe; si muere será mejor para ambos: para ella y para mí- continuó con una risa estremecedora._

_-Ella es y será feliz mientras la mantenga con vida- respondió el viejito._

_-¿Es qué acaso crees que será feliz así?- dijo el vampiro con fingida tristeza- ¿sola?_

_-¡No está sola!- rugió el viejito- ¡Me tiene a mí!_

_-No creo que sea un gran consuelo- contestó el guapo- mírate vejestorio, ella es joven y deliciosa. Y tu anciano y un vil estorbo. Creo que tal vez se merece algo mejor... ¿no lo crees Alice?_

La humana de ojos verdes agachó la cabeza, lo que quería decir que el vampiro guapo tenía razón. El viejito la miró incrédulo y con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos café dorado.

El guapo rió. Una risa en la cual se reflejaba su inminente victoria. Parecía que todo estaba ganado.

_-Quiero presentarles a una persona encantadora- dijo jovialmente- vamos preciosa, hay alguien que quiere conocerte._

Entonces de entre la obscuridad del lugar salió una mujer muy hermosa. Con el aspecto de una tigresa a punto de atacar. La reconocí de inmediato: era la despiadada pareja del vampiro guapo.

_-Me parece que no nos hemos presentado- continuó el guapo- Soy James y ella es mi novia...Victoria._

El viejito se preparó para la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse. James le hizo señas a Victoria que de inmediato saltó sobre el viejito y comenzó la batalla.

Se alejaban cada vez más dejando a la humana con James. Por un momento pude sentir cada sensación que embargaba a mi yo humana. Sentí que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente (aunque no sea posible); desesperación y preocupación. Pero no la que yo espera sentir: el miedo.

La humana se había vuelto insensible. No había cosa en el mundo capaz de asustarla. Había perdido las razones lógicas para temer a la muerte; no la asustaba y de cierta forma la reconfortaba saber que todo el dolor terminaría. Miró tranquilamente a James.

_-¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?- le preguntó tranquilamente._

James la miró confundido, pero por alguna razón decidió contestar la pregunta.

_-Fue en 1798- comenzó- vivía en una provincia cerca de lo que ahora es Florida. Mi padre era un asqueroso borracho y mi madre la típica mujer que es brutalmente golpeada por su marido. En muchas ocasiones intenté protegerla en vano. Hasta que un día me di por vencido y huí de mi casa. Viaje varios kilómetros hacia el sur. Llegué a un extraño y solitario lugar donde conocí a un hombre increíblemente pálido. Fue él quien me mordió, estaba muy hambriento pero la llegada de un ejército neófito lo hizo olvidarse de mí. La ponzoña comenzó a hacer su efecto y luego me transforme en este grandioso y despiadado ser._

Mi yo humana lo miró intentando asumir todo lo que le acababa de decir. Pero James la interrumpió comenzando a desesperarse.

_-Tienes dos opciones- ofreció amablemente- puedo matarte a ti o si lo prefirieres tu amiguita del psiquiátrico tomará tu lugar. Esa muchachita que te sigue a todos lados. No huele tan bien como tú, pero tú podrás quedarte al lado del viejo; ¿qué piensas Alice?_

_-¿Sídney?- preguntó una Alice angustiada- no, ella es mi amiga. ¡No permitiré que la toques!_

_-Entonces estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte._

_-Pues que así sea._

Entonces James se precipitó hacia la humana y cuando estaba a punto de morderla fue golpeado fuertemente en el tórax. El viejito se colocó al lado de Alice Brandon y la tomó en sus brazos.

_-Será mejor que busques a tu "novia"- dijo el viejito- tal vez necesite tu ayuda._

James soltó un bufido y luego rugió. Por un momento pensé que se quedaría ahí, con ellos pero dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Victoria.

El viejito llevó de vuelta a Alice Brandon al hospital psiquiátrico. Jasper y yo los seguimos he incluso entramos en el hospital. Al ver que se detenían en un pasillo nos escondimos lo más rápido que podíamos.

_-Alice- comenzó el viejito- no quiero que te lastimen y tengo la solución perfecta para ello. Si te quedas a mi lado te protegeré y no te pasará nada, acabaré con James y Victoria. Estarás a salva y te prometo que a mi lado serás muy feliz._

La humana lo miró afligida, pero después de pensarlo muy bien relajó su expresión y miró al viejo cara a cara.

_-¿Cuidarás de Sídney también?- preguntó esperanzada- James me dijo que la cambiaría por mi si no lograba su cometido. Si me quedo contigo ¿la protegerás?_

_-Sí._

_-entonces...me quedaré contigo- respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Pero la felicidad que mostraba esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos._

Toda la escena se disolvió quede suspendida en un extraño lugar muy parecido al que usan orar representar el espacio. Un lugar negro con muchos puntitos brillantes. Miré a mi lado y Jasper no se encontraba ahí. Me alarmé y comencé a llamarlo desesperadamente.

"Tranquilízate- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de mi madre- cierra los ojos y cuando acabe el recuerdo verás a tu amado a tu lado"

Cerré los ojos y comencé a ver más recuerdos flotando sin control en mi memoria. Como antes elegí uno nuevo.

_"Estaba sentada en el suelo de mi habitación y a mi lado estaba Sídney. Platicábamos animadamente de todo lo que ocurría con nosotras y ella como de costumbre me regañaba por mi falta de cuidado y mi confianza hacia el viejito. Entonces me llegó una visión:_

_El rubio sentado en un extraño lugar. Había más personas a su alrededor. Pero esta vez pude verlo bien. Su rostro era perfecto, pálido e increíblemente guapo. Su cara reflejaba un carácter serio. Pero sus ojos escondían la ternura que poseía. Era la visión más hermosa que había tenido. Entonces escuche la voz de una mujer._

_-Jasper les dirá la táctica a usar en la batalla de esta noche- dijo una mujer muy bonita- Jasper...te escuchamos._

_El rubio se puso de pie y se encaró a todos los presentes._

_-Este nuevo ejército es más numerosos que el anterior. Hemos tenido muchas bajas, pero nos hemos recuperado con nuevas adquisiciones. Los neófitos saldrán en la segunda alarma, los más experimentados saldremos primero. Los equipos serán igual que en la batalla pasada y los neófitos deben atacar cada quien por su lado._

_Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese encantador sonido. Su voz era muy grave, pero la usaba en un tono suave y tranquilizador. Y no solo eso, si no que ahora sabía su nombre también: Jasper."_

Abrí los ojos y ya no me encontraba en el espacio, estaba en un jardín y Jazz me buscaba con la mirada. Ahora lo sabía: el estaba hecho para mí, y yo sin duda solo podía ser para el

* * *

Hola bueno espero les guste el capi

Gracias a todos por su reviews

esta historia es publicada por mi esta en otra parte tambien pero es mia

_**Nessy Hale Uchiha**_


	22. Razones

hola waa jeje se qe tarde un poco pero aki esta :D pronto me voy de vieje a si que no sibire mañan subo otro ;D

**_Nessy_**

* * *

Razones.

Todo paso muy rápido. Me sentí extraña, pero ya podía reconocer esa sensación a tal vez de mis recuerdos. Estaba mareada o al menos eso creía, porque al minuto siguiente Jasper me sujetaba fuertemente de la mano y con mis agudos oídos vampíricos escuché como el suelo se desgarraba y se abría a mis pies.

-¡Jasper!- grité- ¡debemos irnos de aquí!

-Cálmate- me aconsejó- todo va a estar bien.

Comencé a relajarme, lo cual obviamente era culpa de Jasper. Ya no podía sentir miedo o desesperación por lo que ocurriera. Me aseguré a mi misma que todo iba a estar bien, decidí que me distraería con otro recuerdo elegido nuevamente al azar.

_Era una noche fría y me encontraba en frente de Sídney. Sabía perfectamente que día era ese. Recuerdo que una hora antes comencé a discutir con mi amiga por el viejito. Ella pensaba que perdía mi vida aceptándolo como pareja, pero yo lo único que veía era a mi amiga viva, sin ningún vampiro que quiera matarla en mi lugar._

_Nos encontrábamos en un jardín trasero del hospital, curiosamente en el que me hallaba con Jasper minutos atrás. Mi amiga y yo discutíamos. Entonces supe que esa noche fue en la que sentí que nuestros lazos, que antes creía irrompibles, flaquearon y se fragmentaron dejando un gran dolor en nuestros corazones. _

_-¡Alice, por favor, ESCUCHAME!- suplicaba mi amiga al borde del llanto._

_-No puedo- jadeé- es por tu bien...¡entiéndelo de una vez!_

_-No lo entiendo Alice- sollozó- tu no lo quieres, estoy segura. Y si huimos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad tú y yo podremos ser felices y creceremos y nos casaremos con buenos hombres...y quizá hasta conozcas a Jasper. _

_-Lo siento- mascullé- perdóname pero no puedo. Tu no lo entiendes, estamos en peligro y el prometió..._

_-¡Al diablo con lo que prometió! ¡No te merece amiga!, y ¡tú nunca serás feliz con alguien como él!- comenzó- ¡Solo míralo, está viejo y tu tan joven. No, no el no es para ti y ¡mucho menos tu para él!_

_-¡Ya cállate!-la corté fríamente- lo hago por el bien de ambas y..._

_-Escucha lo que te digo, es para que seamos felices y..._

_Entonces me di cuenta que solo había una forma de alejarla del peligro. Si huíamos juntas la llevaría directito a James, pero si la alejaba de mi...la protegería y ella estaría a salvo. Pero para separarla de mi era necesario ser cruel, debía decirle algo que la obligue a dejarme...aun que eso signifique que me odie por el resto de su vida, si con eso ella se salvaría lo haría._

_Respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente, controlando mi respiración. Miré con cariño a mi amiga por última vez y luego cambié mi expresión por una fría y seria._

_"Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga" pensé._

_-¿No lo entiendes?- comencé tranquilamente- No somos nada, no tienes por qué ayudarme. Eres una gran compañía, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarte mi amiga, ni siquiera llegas a compañera._

_-No lo entiendo- susurró con los ojos anegados en lagrimas._

_-Que me molestas- dije rápidamente- no me caes bien._

_Sídney me miró confundida y con rabia. Pero yo sabía que se sentía como yo: rota por dentro._

_-Adiós- le dije y sin esperar respuesta me fui dejándola sola en la obscuridad._

Sacudí la cabeza con rabia, tratando de alejar el recuerdo. Sídney me dijo que me perdono, lo cual quiere decir que debía conocer las razones por las que la lastime de esa forma.

-Esto es el hotel- masculló Jasper- ¡Alice, volvimos!

Entonces puse atención en lo que nos rodeaba. Jasper tenía razón, volvimos e incluso podía ver el auto de Carlisle afuera.

-¡Alice, Jasper!- gritó Esme- Oh, no sabíamos en donde estaban y llevamos tres días buscándolos.

-¿Tres días?- pregunté sorprendida- vaya que buenas vacaciones... ¿no Jazz?

-Muy buenas- sonrió satisfecho, entonces tuve una visión que me hizo recordar cuanto las extrañaba.

"Jasper recordando la pelea con el viejito, pelea que mi esposo había ganado. Jazz se mostraba feliz con su victoria."

_Nessie._ Pensé

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó su padre.

_Necesito hablar con ella. Es urgente._

-¡Nessie!- llamó Edward vacilante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi sobrina que se veía un poco más crecidita.

-Nessie- comencé emocionada- mira, tu hallaste algo en mi casa, algo que no dijiste y que es muy importante.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Renesmee._

Papá me llamó justamente cuando recordaba la última vez que había visto a mi gran amigo Jacob. Me acerque sonriendo traviesamente a mi madre, que me devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Nessie- dijo mi Tía Alice como siempre entusiasmada- mira, tú hallaste algo en mi casa, algo que no dijiste y que es muy importante.

La declaración de mi tía me aturdió. Comencé a explorar en mi mente más vampírica que humana y lo encontré. Algo que nadie más sabía y que para mí era importante. Me acerqué ágilmente a mi tía y le puse mi manita en su rostro. Enseguida comencé a proyectar las imagines de la cajita lila y su ubicación exacta.

-Vaya- jadeo mi tía expectante- una caja.

Comprendí que la caja si era importante después de todo, aun que su grado de importancia seguía siendo incierto para mí siempre fue algo misterioso, y las cosas misteriosas siempre llaman mi atención.

-Llévanos a ella Nessie- pidió mamá.

Asentí y comencé a correr hacia el auto. Cada quien se acomodo en el vehículo correspondiente y fuimos directo a la casa de tía Alice.

Los llevé al sótano y señalé la cajita lila. Tío Emmett saltó y tomó la cajita con una sonrisita. A decir verdad la risa de mi tío es muy contagian te y no pude evitar sonreír también.

_Parte narrada desde la perspectiva de Alice._

Emmett me entregó la caja y la abrí eufórica. Aun con toda la prisa que llevaba noté el decorado de esa cajita. Era lila completamente, pero con manuscritos en latín que entendí perfectamente. Solo decían frases celebres de escritores o más bien poetas de la época. La mayoría hablaban de amor o de los hermanos.

Dentro había dos notas y unas cuantas fotografías. Decidí que vería las fotografías primero y luego las notas.

En la primera foto se representaba a una mujer menuda y con el cabello castaño claro y ondulado, como el de Cynthia, pero con ojos de color avellana, con lo cual supe que era mi madre. Tenía como quince años y en su rostro estaba el vivo reflejo del miedo.

En la siguiente se veía más feliz y tenía como dieciocho. Estaba parada al lado de un hombre de unos veinte años con cabello negro y crispado, ojos verdes y, mediano de altura. Era su boda. Y para mi terror a su lado estaba el Dr. Stevenson con una sonrisa hipócrita.

La que le seguía a esa era mejor y sin intrusos. Estaba mi padre parado detrás de mi madre y abrazándola cuidadosamente por la cintura. Ella tenía una protuberancia en el vientre, estaba embarazada y supuse que era de mí. Ambos se veían felices.

La otra fotografía era de mi padre cargándome cuando tenía como uno o dos años. Y mi madre estaba nuevamente esperando bebé. Lucían radiantes.

La ultima era de de los cuatro nuevamente con el Dr. Inoportuno Stevenson. Cynthia tenía un año más o menos y yo como tres. Pero mis padres se veían asustados y nos separaban discretamente del doctor. En esta imagen lucían cansados.

Aparté las imágenes de mi verdadero objetivo colocándolas en otro espacio de la caja. Tomé la primera nota y escuche una pequeña brizna de aire. Volví la cabeza y me di cuenta que mi familia vampira había decidido darme espacio, lo cual agradecí. El único que permanecía a mi lado era Jazz, pero sin poner atención en la caja o su contenido. Comencé a leer feliz por la compañía respetuosa de mi amado.

_"1889_

_Me hice novia del mejor hombre del mundo. No estoy segura de que pasó con Aro, pero sé que no se cansará hasta convertirme en vampira. He viajado en el tiempo de nuevo y esta vez lo vi acorralándome en el callejón del barrio pobre. Y como de costumbre huí._

_Brandon tiene un amigo muy raro. Se llama Jack...Stevenson creo. Pero a mi parecer se dio cuenta de mi viajecito. No importa, es un tonto bueno para nada. Lo quitaré de mi camino en un segundo._

_Ahora sé que Aro me buscará en el restaurante donde quedé con Brandon para la cita de mañana por la noche...tendré que cancelar._

_1901_

_Hoy me casé con mi Brandon. Estaba destinada para un tal Demetri, lo supe porque lo investigue en el tiempo, lo conoceré en 1917. Pero de nuevo...huí, y huiré las veces que sea necesario._

_También se que quedaré embarazada por lo ocurrido esta noche..._

_He pensado en los nombres y si es niña se llamará Alice, y si es niño...John._

_Aro me persiguió de nuevo, y lo deje por algún lugar de Filadelfia. Pero para encontrar su posición al momento del ataque tuve que viajar, y Stevenson me vio clarito._

_Eso ya no me preocupa, hizo un gran trato con mi esposo y ahora nos encubrirá._

_1915_

_Alice cumplió quince años y acabo de descubrir que mi nena tiene un don. Está destinada a ser vampiresa como yo. Tiene tiempo que Aro no me busca, trece años para ser exacta._

_Alice ve el futuro. Tiene visiones pero ella no puede controlarlo como yo._

_Mi estúpido esposo acaba de confesarme el pacto que hizo con el psiquiatra de su amiguito. Esto le costaría el divorcio si estuviera permitido. Pero lo odio al muy maldito._

_Acordó que si una de mis niñas tenía un don...tomaría mi lugar en el hospital y recibirá el tratamiento que debí recibir yo...y aparte el de ella._

Me paralicé. Comencé a sentir rabia hacia mi padre y decepción para mi madre. ¿Cómo pudo cambiarme de esa forma?, mi padre no tenía corazón...era un egoísta. Y mi madre...no tenía palabras para describir el dolor que sentía. Jasper me abrazó suavemente y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro derramando la última y solitaria lágrima que me quedaba.


	23. Confeciones II

**Confesiones II.**

Decidí que lo mejor sería guardar la cajita lila. Llevarla conmigo a Forks. Todos los secretos habían sido revelados, he incluso perdí el interes en recuperar las páginas del diario. Todos estaban preparándose para volver a casa y yo ahora se quien soy. Conozco mi historia y algo me dice que recordaré más cosas de las que ya recuerdo. Pero antes de irme quiero ver la tumba de Sidney, cosa que no diré a nadie...ni siquiera a Jasper. Esto es personal, veré su tumba y luego veré a mi hermana. Ese será mi rencuentro. El reencuentro con la persona más importante de mi vida humana.

Caminé silenciosamente hacia el cementerio. No fue dificil encontrar la de Sidney, pues todavía conservaba un poco de su olor. tenía su nombre grabado y su fecha de naciemto y de muerte. Y también una dedicatoria: _"Amada madre, esposa e hija. que encuentres el camino del bien..."_

Y era lo que la mayoría de las tumbas rezaban. Deposité un ramo de tulipanes...sus favoritos.

-Eras una gran amiga- susurre. Observe un largo rato el lugar y minutos despues me fui no sin antes despedirme.

-Adios Sid- dije cariñosamente- siempre seremos las mejores amigas. Pase lo que pase.

caminé buscando a Thia. Esta resiulto realmente dificil de encontrar. Pues a pesar de recordarla me hacian falta detalles como algunos olores o algunas sensaciones.

Entonces me llegó un olor como de vainilla y rosas que haciendo a un lado la putrefacción resultaba encantador. Me acerqué un poco y la tumba rezaba lo siguiente:

_"Cynthia Grace Brandon. Amada hija, esposa, hermana y madre. Mujer llena de amor y cariño te extrañaremos y esperaremos ansiosos el momento de reunirnos nuevamente"_

Me recosté a un lado del lugar donde descanzan los restos de mi hermana. Y de pronto me sentí bien, un poco acalorada a diferencia de mi temperatura normal. No comprendí que significaba, pero me sentía reconfortada y cómoda.

Permanecí un rato en esa posición sin moverme, entonces me llegó su olor.

La brisa trajo consigo un fresco aroma de lavanda y flores silvestres que reconocí de inmediato. El día de mi visita a mi casa en Biloxi, el día que fui con Bella. El aroma lo reconocí de la vision en la que abrazaba a una mujer menuda: mi madre.

Corrí a la velocidad vampírica. Pasé cerca de árboles y la brisa golpeaba suavemente mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, olvidando por un momento lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación, disfrutando del roce que la brisa hacia con mi gélita piel. Y de pronto me sentí diferente, menos ligera pero con un espíritu juguetón más grande que el normal. Y como sí la velocidad disminuyera. Abrí los ojos y me dí cuenta que nada había cambiado, fue entonces que entendí que era un recuerdo. Pero uno extraño por que al cerrar mis ojos podía sentirlo como si de verdad ocurriera. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y las sensaciones volvieron a mi. Mis agudos oidos vampiricos seguian alerta y decidí que me guiaría solo por ellos.

_"Corría por un sendero. Solo podía ver árboles y muchas flores. Delante mío corría una niña más pequeña que yo que reía alegremente. Su ondulado cabello castaño se movía en todas direcciones._

_-Alice- susurro una mujer a mi espalda- voy a alcanzarte cielo._

_Reí juguetonamente y corrí un poco más rápido arrevasando a Cynthia con facilidad._

_-Vaya que lenta- bromee cuando pasé a su lado- Cullo te arrevasaría en unas carreritas._

_Cullo era nuestro perro. Viejo y ciego se movía con mucha lentitud cuidando no chocar con nada._

_-Eso crees- me desafió._

_Entonces unas suaves manos se enroscaron al rededor de nosotras haciendonos caer. Todas reiamos y mamá comenzó a hacernos cosquillas. _

_Cuando la tortura de cosquillas termino mi madre tomó unas flores del pasto. A Cynthia le colocó una rosa. No era roja por que a mi hermana le gustan las flores rosadas. Y a mi me colocó un clavel blanco._

_-Mis nenas- nos dijo dulcemente- son como estas hermosas flores._

_Tomé una lavanda y le se la coloqué adornando su cabello, como a nosotras._

_-Y tu eres como esta mami- respondí." _

Sabía por todos mis recuerdos que mi madre no solía ser dulce. Cuando Thia y yo eramos niñas si lo era, pero cuando comenzamos a ser unas señoritas todo cambió.

Continue corriendo pero ahora abrí mis ojos, pronto llegué al lugar que buscaba. Observe la sencilla tumba de mi madre. Era linda pero sencilla.

Tenía flores frescas, igual que la de Cynthia. Alguien las había cambiado recientemente. Mi madre tenía lavandas y Thia rosas. Al lado de su tumba estaba la de mi padre que no tenía adorno alguno y murió antes que mi madre. La de mi madre decía cosas lindas como la de Thia, y la de mi padre rezaba:

_"No puedes pedirme el perdón, pues solo existe una persona capaz de dartelo y esa no soy yo" _

Obviamente solo yo podía brindarle el perdón. Mi madre había escrito esto ´para que yo lo entendiera.

-Te he perdonado padre- susurré- no te guardo odio ni rencor...puedes descanzar en paz.

Al pronunciar esas palabras sentí el ambiente más ligero y cálido. Y yo me sentía de la misma forma, como si me hubieran quitedo un enorme peso de encima.

Miré a donde debe estar mi madre biologica y un el chasquido dogno de una rama al romperse me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Me giré y ví un humano mirandome muy asustado. Era viejo, como de unos 60 años. Me recordó a Lorcan, si el fuera viejo asi se vería, pero sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde.

-Alice...- masculló.

-¿Quién eres?

Escuché como su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo, pero poco a poco fue acompasando su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración.

-Me llamo John Furey Brandon. Vine a dejarles flores a mi madre y a mi...abuela.

Lo miré incredula. Sabía de su existencia, pero nunca espere encontrarlo.

-También te he puesto claveles blancos- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Gracias- respondí con una sonrisa radiante.

-Mi madre solía hablarme de lo maravillosa que era su hermana- comenzó- ella te quizo hasta el ultimo de días.

Le sonreí abiertamente y luego el se marchó. No hice ningun intento por detenerlo, no deseaba que otro Brandon sufriera por los vampiros.

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme.

-Adios...madre- dije suavemente.

Entonces todo me dió vueltas y ahora me encontraba en el lugar de mi ultimo recuerdo, donde jugamos con mi madre. Pero ya no había niñas, solo una mujer: mi madre.

-Adios Alice- susurró- lamento no haberte salvado. En el momento que te conviertieron yo me hallaba luchando por Thia, trataba de huir de Cayo, el descubrió los talentos de tu hermana y nos perseguía a ambas. Nosotras ibamos hacia el hospital, para salvarte de tu destino- tomó aire y cuando me miró tenía los ojos anhegados en lagimas- pero no llegué a tiempo. Me enfoqué tanto en ti que no preste atención en lo que nos perseguía a nosotras, si lo hubiera sabido yo...abría tomado otro camino...y tu habrías sido humana.

Sin saber por que, la abracé fuertemente. Ella no se inmutó ante el contacto gélido. Res´pondió a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Me diste el mejor regalo del mundo- le respondí cariñosamente y con una sonrisa- mi libertad.

Mi madre me abrazó aun más fuerte.

-Solo asi podía estar con Jasper.

Eso la tranquilizó. Se separó suavemente de mi y me sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Eres feliz.

Nos fundimos en tierno abrazo y cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en el cementerio. Sonreí para mis adentros.

_"Mi madre me quiere"_

Sabía que mi madre era buena, lo sabía.


	24. Mas recuerdos

**Más recuerdos.**

Jasper me miraba mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks y yo le sacaba la lengua cada que se me presentaba una oportunidad. Ahora que el misterio de mi vida esta casi completo me siento mejor. Solo falta encontrar más de esos borrosos recuerdos.

Llegamos a la enorme casa blanca en poco tiempo y nadie era más feliz de volver que Renesmee.

En cuanto estacionamos los automoviles Nessie corrió a buscar a Jacob. Quien sorprendentemente se encontraba en el garage, esperando.

Bella torció la boca en un gesto de impaciencia y Edward gruñó bajo mientras le enseñaba los dientes al lobo. Emmett soltó una carcajada nada disimulada y Rosalie arrugó la nariz con dramatismo. Carlisle y Esme saludaron educadamente a Jacob y entraron a la casa. Jasper solo inclinó la cabeza en su dirección con una sonrisa formal y entro detras de Carlisle. Por mi parte, salude animadamente al futuro novio de mi sobrina que se veía bastante más grande, a comparación de la ultima vez que vió a Jacob.

-Hola Alice- dijo Jake en cuanto me vió- Nessie dice que encontraste lo que buscabas. Bien por ti pequeñina.

Me había acostumbrado a su apodo y a decir verdad no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Siempre he tenido que soportar las burlas de Emm y mi altura no es ningún problema para mí.

-Gracias lobo- respondí- Nessie hizo una gran aportación.

-¿Eso hiciste?- preguntó Jacob con un tono un tanto infantil para el que me hizo reir- Eres muy inteligente Nessie.

Ella torció los ojos y pusó su manita en el rostro del chico. Bella los observaba asi que decidí que lo mejor sería darles su espacio.

Corrí en busca de algo apetitoso para cenar, pero no hallé algo mejor que un rebaño de alces. Era mejor que nada y aun asi me sentí desilusionada. Esperaba algo mejor de bienvenida. Al terminar mi no muy apetitosa comida me recosté en el pasto escuchando cada delicioso sonido. El del arroyo, el viento, los pájaros. Eran sonidos encantadores y mientras hacía eso recordé una noche de invierno, cuando tenía diez años.

_"Era navidad, y mamá había preparado una cena deliciosa. El tradicional pavo relleno con su respectivo aderezo de naranja. Se veía exquisito y también el spaguetti con queso. Era el platillo favorito de mi hermana quien a su vez brillaba de la emoción._

_-¡No Cynthia!- la reprendió mamá- ¡Espera a que sea hora de cenar, aun es muy temprano!_

_-Pero yo quiero comer ahora- dijo mi hermanita haciendo pucheros._

_Mamá río y le dió una pequeño trozo de carne con aderezo. _

_-Ahora a bañarse._

_Corrimos a ducharnos. Al terminar me enrolle en una toalla y salí a escojer mi ropa. Tomé un hermoso vestido azul, unas medias muy bonitas y zapatos. Todo a juego. Por ultimo me puse un saco blanco. Bajé y mi mamá me peino. Me sujetó el cabello con unos moños de forma que mi cabello largo caía sobre mi espalda en forma de cascada._

_-Te ves divina- me dijo._

_Sonreí y fui en busca de Thia, que estaba lista para la cena._

_-Mira mi vestido- comentó no muy animada- el tuyo es mejor._

_-Claro que no- respondí- el beige te va muy bien, hace juego con tu cabello._

_Suspiró._

_-Sabes que no soy muy dada a los regalos y todo eso- comenzó- pero te compré algo sin permiso de papá. Toma._

_Me entregó una paquete rojo con un moño verde. Lo abrí con desesperación y encontré une especie de alajero. _

_-¿Un alajero?- pregunté emocionada._

_-No lo abras- me dijo- lo abriras cuando sea necesario. Ese alajero contiene mi secreto. No puedes saberlo hasta estar lista._

_La miré confundida y ella me devolvió la mirada. _

_-De acuerdo._

_-Bueno, puedes abrirlo, escucharas una música. Mozart, pero ni debes correr el seguro de la parte de abajo, esta llave que está dentro de la caja abre la parte de abajo del alajero, eso es lo que no debes abrir._

_Sonreí y tomé fuertemente el alajero entre mis manos._

_-Gracias Thia, también tengo algo para tí._

_Me miró con aprención y luego sonrió._

_-Quiero verlo._

_Corrí escaleras arriba y de mi baúl saqué un paquete pequeño. Volví lo más rápido que mis cortas piernas me lo permitían._

_-Es este- dije- Feliz navidad..._

_Thia rasgo cuidadosamente la envoltura y sacó de ahí un sueter azul. Había tenido que gastar los ahorros de toda mi vida, pero valía la pena._

_-Es el que te dije que quería- jadeó- Oh...gracias._

_-No es nada- respondí_

_-jajaja...-escuchamos mamá reír. _

_-Papá debe estar de vuelta, guardemos esto y salgamos de aqui._

_-Si- respondí._

_No tardamos mucho en ocultar el obsequio y bajamos a cenar._

_Pasamos una muy buena noche, riendo y derrochando cariño por toda la casa. Era la única navidad de mis recuerdos y seguramente la más hermosa._

Comencé a examinar más recuerdos, algunos eran muy graciosos y otros no, pero en la mayoría de ellos siempre hacía alguna travesurilla que hacía enfadar a mi padre. Y lamentablemente Thia se veía involucrada en todas y por más que tratará de hacerle entender a mi papá que era mi culpa jamas me escuchaba.

-Tia Rose- escuché gritar a Nessie- me gusta ese vestidito que traes puesto.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rosalie. Agudicé mi oido y distinguí el sonido que hacia mi hermana al correr- Pues te compraré uno parecido, ¿qué te parece?

No escuché la respuesta y supuse que Nessie utilazaba su don para comunicarse con Rose.

Ha decir verdad no podía ver el futuro de mi sobrina y mucho menos el de Jacob, pero es algo que siempre ha llamado mi atención. Desde que encontré el collar que comenzó con mis recuerdos, lo utilizo día y noche como recuerdo de mi hermana biológica. Es anticuado y no está a la moda, pero eso dejó de importarme.

Entonces, el collar brilló con intensidad y comencé a sentirme extrañamente relajada, como si Jazz estubiera a mi giré la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a mi amado, pero el no estaba conmigo. Eso me extrañó, por que solo encontraba una respuesta lógica: el collar tiene algo.

Mágico no es, pero debe de tener algo especial, o tal vez solo se debe de mi conexión con el, a lo que representa para mi.

Pero como respondiendo a mi duda, el collar brilló con más intensidad que antes e hizo que cerrara mis ojos. Entonces lo ví.

Era una vision como la que nunca esperé ver.

_" Renesmee un poco más grandecita, le calculé unos quince años. Miraba posesivamente a Jacob mientras este charlaba animadamente con Leah, a esta ultima la miraba con rencor y una advertencia muy clara en sus ojos. Por la expresióin que tenía mi sobrina deduje que no concideraba a Leah como la competencia, pero ella no permitiría que niniguna chica que no fuera ella se acercara a su Jacob"_

Entonces entendí que Renesmee estaba decidida a protejer a Jacob y retenerlo todo lo que pueda. Bella me había dicho que su hija es muy competitiva y la imprimasión hará que ella se vuelva el doble de competitiva. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreir de solo imaginarme a mi sobrina auyentando a toda chica que se acerque a más de quince metros de distancia. Y a pesar de eso Jacob no mirara a nadie más, solo a Nessie.

Mientras pensaba eso lo evidente cruzo por mi mente. ¿Cómo demonios tuve esa visión?

Corrí de vuelta a casa. Seguramente Edward alertó a todos, pues me esperaban en el comedor. Mi hermano se veía tan confundido como yo.

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó Edward, pero lo detuve.

-¿Se los dijiste?- jadeé.

-No- me dijo muy serio.

-Perfecto- respondí animadamente- Tengo que decirles algo importante.

-Te escuchamos Alice- esta vez fue Carlisle el que hablo.

-Tuve una visión de Nessie.

Todos me miraron expectantes y Bella me miraba con preocupación.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Rose

-Es raro- dijo Emmett serio.

-Alice...-comenzo Bella- me preocupa.

-A mi también- masculló Jazz.

-Oh...-dijo Esme

-Dime Alice- comenzó Carlisle- ¿cómo es eso posible?

Por primera vez despues de la vision pensé detenidamente en como podía haber pasado, pero todo me llevaba directo al collar. No fue una coincidencia que justamente cuando pensé que nunca podía ver a Nessie el collar brillara de esa forma y me mostrara una vision de ella; o más bien me permitió ver el futuro de mi sobrina.

-Creo que fue el collar...

-¿Qué viste tía?-me interrumpió Nessie.

Comencé a pensar en la vision. y al llegar a la parte en la que Nessie miraba a Jacob como suyo y que se proponía defenderlo de toda chica Edward bufó en mi dirección.

-Si continuas asi le arrancaré la cabeza a ese perro y será toda tu culpa- me dijo en un tono que aparentaba enojo, pero dicstinguí perfectamente un tono juguetón.

-Hay más detalles...por si te interesa- bromeé.

Edward me puso mala cara.

Acordamos no decir nada de la vision por ahora por que la felicidad que sentiría Jacob solo sería ira y frustración para mi hermano. A pesar de eso Renesmee mostrba un gran interes por conocer mi vision, pero debíamos esperar a que los pensamientos del lobo esten lejos del padre de la niña.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en mi nuevo objetivo: el alajero.

* * *

hola a todos espero les el capi este es el penulltimo

como deben de aver notado me camvie el seudonimo a si que ya saven

**PD:**Tengo provlemas con el teclado no sirven la _n _tampoco la _b_ las utilizo de con copear y pegar, a si que tenganme paciencia


	25. Un final feliz

**Un final feliz**.

Planeaba viajar a Biloxi de nuevo, pero aun así me sentía realmente confundida. No sé si debo continuar investigando de esa forma, hay cosas que están mejor enterradas en algún lugar. Aunque por otra parte, creo que por algo se juntan todas estas evidencias, como si me insistirían a averiguar su significado. En lo personal me gusta hacer cosas exageradas y extravagantes, y esto entra en mi lista de cosas exageradas, así que definidamente lo haré. Lo único que estoy segura que no haré es avisarle a mi familia. Esto quiero hacerlo sola.

-Tía Rose- murmuró Renesmee en la habitación contigua- ¿por qué tía Alice es tan distraída?

No pude evitar reír y tampoco Rosalie.

-Es una muy buena pregunta- respondió Emmett con una carcajada.

Eso no me molestó pero supuse que algo debía haber para que mi sobrina diga eso. Me levanté y miré fijamente a Rose mientras jugaba con la niña. Yo estoy segura que Rosalie es la tía favorita de Renesmee, Edward me lo ha dicho, pero aun así no me molesta porque Jasper es su tío favorito.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-me preguntó Edward- ¿algo anda mal?

-No- respondí- es solo que siento que Nessie significa mucho para todos nosotros, pero más para Rosalie y Jasper.

-Sí, también lo había notado

-Edward, ¿dónde está Bella?

Mi hermano me miró con desconfianza pero decidió restarle importancia.

-En la cochera...

Y sin más salí volando hacia la cochera.

-Alice, estoy un tanto ocupada- comenzó mi nueva hermana desde debajo del Ferrari- y la verdad es que una manita no me vendría nada mal.

-Ups- comenté y la ayude un poco con su automóvil- vengo porque necesito tu ayuda...de nuevo.

-Se trata de Biloxi- respondió con mucha seguridad- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Esta vez debo ir sola- mascullé- pero quiero que se lo ocultes a todos y que procures mantener a Jasper con ustedes.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, y como Jasper se quedará creo que podré dejarte ir con la seguridad de que volverás.

-Gracias...

Me marché sabiendo que me había dicho a mi misma que no se los diría, pero lo único que quería es que ella supiera a donde y por qué me iba. Así si Jazz se plantea correr a buscarme ella lo detendrá con facilidad.

En poco tiempo llegó la noche y mientras mi esposo jugaba ajedrez con Emm me dije a mi misma que era la hora. Caminé silenciosamente hacia el claro donde solíamos jugar beisbol procurando pensar en cualquier tontería. Y ahí estaba mi hermoso porshe amarillo. Subí y encontré una nota en el volante.

_Alice:_

_Mucha suerte, sabes que cuidaré de Jasper. Pero espero que tú cuides de ti misma y por favor no tardes mucho. _

_Te quiere_

_Bella Cullen._

Doblé la nota a la mitad y la metí en el interior de mi bolsillo del saco beige que usaba. Encendí el motor y escuche el suave ronroneo del mismo, y sin pensarlo dos veces aceleré y aumenté la velocidad hasta llegar al máximo.

-Un alhajero- me recordé a mi misma- ¿en dónde estará?

Me detuve a mitad del camino por que el diario que una hora antes había metido en mi saco estaba fastidiándome mucho. Noté que algo cayó al suelo del auto mientras aventaba mi diario al asiento del copiloto, pero no presté atención a ese hecho.

Conduje hasta mi antigua casa entré a mi habitación y comencé a buscar el alhajero, lo cual a decir verdad fue muy sencillo.

Escondido entre ropa, muñecos y cartas se encontraba el hermoso alhajero que mi hermanita me regaló. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado y comenzó a sonar la sinfonía 38, Praga de Mozart.

Esa canción siempre me ha gustado y escucharlo en algo tan familiar como esto resultaba más que maravilloso.

_"Lo abrirás en el momento más oportuno" _

Las palabras de Cynthia resonaron en mi cabeza, para mí este es el momento más oportuno, es la hora de saber su secreto.

Con mucha delicadeza corrí el pestillo de la parte inferior del alhajero. Abrí la compuertita y encontré una nota, una simple nota. Sentí un poco de decepción, pero decidí que esto es mejor que nada.

_Alice:_

_Seguramente te esperabas algo extravagante, pero solo puedo darte esto. _

_Compartir un secreto no es fácil y mucho menos uno tan importante. Pero tú tienes un secreto que no me has querido compartir, pero yo lo sé._

_Estoy segura que para cuando esto llegue a tus manos sabrás ya que posees un don, no se cual es, pero te he oído hablar de que tienes sueños despierta, mientras caminas, mientras comes. No importa qué actividad realices, ellos llegan cuando menos te lo esperas. Tu lo dices a veces entre sueños o cuando crees que estás sola y uno de ellos te ha sorprendido. _

_Sé que tal vez piensas que soy una entrometida, pero deseo no ser la única, no ser la única anormal._

_Tengo un don, es diferente al tuyo pero a decir verdad me agrada mucho. Yo soy capaz de dominar la mente. Puedo controlar lo que las demas personas hagan. Que se muevan para donde yo quiera, que olviden algo importante que lloren si yo lo deseo que no hablen que olviden como hablar escribir o algo parecido. Puedo dominar su mente a mi antojo._

_No te asustes, porque yo no lo uso para cosas malas, y ciertamente casi no lo uso._

_Lo use una vez contigo para que olvides que fui yo quien rompió ese jarrón tan caro que le dio la abuela a mamá. Lo siento._

_Eso es lo único que tengo que decirte por ahora..._

_Te quiero..._

_Cynthia Grace Brandon_

En mi vida inmortal solo he tenido tres grandes impresiones muy fuertes: la primera fue despertar sola y sin ni un recuerdo; la segunda fue conocer a Jasper y la tercera es esta.

Conocer un don tan grande. Solo de imaginarme hasta donde habría llegado si mi hermana fuera una vampiresa, lo temible que sería para cualquier vampiro y humano. Lo peligroso y útil que llegaría a ser y probablemente lo mucho que los Vulturi la desearían.

-Es bueno que no seas una vampiresa Thia- murmuré.

Guardé mi alhajero en el bolsillo de nuevo y salí de mi antigua casa. Más feliz, más relajada y dejando de sentirme momentáneamente engañada.

Entré en el porshe amarillo que me esperaba en la parte de abajo. Entonces recordé que algo se había caído mientras conducía hacia Biloxi. Busqué sin muchas ganas lo que se había caído y lo encontré debajo del asiento.

Era una página del diario que se soltó y decía:

_Ya te vemos dormida_

_Tu baraca es de madera por la orilla_

_Blanca princesa de nunca_

_¡Duerme por la noche obscura!_

_Cuerpo y tierra de nieve_

_Duerme por el alba, ¡duerme!_

_Ya te alejas dormida_

_¡Tu barca es bruma, sueño por la orilla! _

_Cantan. Cantan_

_¿Dónde cantan los pájaros que cantan?_

_Ha llovido. Aún las ramas_

_Están sin hojas nuevas. Cantan. Cantan_

_Los pájaros. ¿En dónde cantan los pájaros?_

_¿Que cantan?_

_No tengo pájaros en jaulas._

_No hay niños que los vendan. Cantan_

_El valle está muy lejos. Nada..._

_Yo no sé donde cantan_

_Los pájaros -cantan, cantan-_

_Los pájaros que cantan._

_Federico García Lorca, poemas a un hijo perdido._

_Alice:_

_Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, confió en que encontraras este diario y en su debido momento esta página será revisada por ti._

_Solo quiero decirte, que no te molestes en buscar las páginas faltantes, tu hermana y yo nos encargamos de que no recuerdes esos hechos dolorosos que pasaste. Thia te borró la memoria y escondió tus recuerdos dentro de un collar muy hermoso. Yo me encargué de arrancar esas páginas y quemarlas, así que no las encontrarás nunca._

_Debes entender que es por tu propio bien._

_Te quiere..._

_Mamá._

Ahora todo encaja. Ellas se encargaron de que no sufriera por el dolor de mi pérdida humana. El dolor de perder a mis seres queridos, la confusión de no encontrarme a mi misma por la intensa sed que sentí al despertar en mi nueva vida. Ellas solo querían que no tuviera ataduras que me impidieran ser libre.

-Gracias-murmuré.

Manejé de regreso a Forks, y en el camino me di cuenta que como mi hermana había ocultado parte de su poder en ese collar, ocultó mi parte humana mezclada con su poder, me permitió ver a Nessie, llorar y hacer o sentir muchas cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, como recordar mi vida humana, a fin de cuentas su plan de mantenerme alejada de eso no funcionó.

Entré en la residencia Cullen donde todos se habían percatado de mi ausencia. Estaban muy calladitos y Jasper paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Volví- dije- ¿tardé mucho?

-Alice- entonaron todos a coro con sus voces melodiosas.

-Soy yo- respondí cantarinamente.

Revoloteé hasta situarme al lado de Jazz.

-Apuesto a que me extrañaste...

-Cada segundo- respondió.

Bien entrada la noche y recostada en el sofá mientras Jasper y Emmett jugaban ajedrez nuevamente recordé por fin esa noche. La noche en que me convertí en lo que soy.

_"Acababa de decirle a mi mejor amiga que no me cae bien, y aunque es mentira es que la lastimé. _

_Caminaba sola en la obscuridad tétrica del hospital. Cuando escuché su voz._

_-Supe que aceptaste la invitación del fósil ese que te sigue a donde vayas- era James- descuida, el no está aquí y tu amiga está a salvo, lejos de ti._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté repentinamente irritada- No te tengo miedo._

_-Eso es algo seguro- respondió- me habría gustado mucho hacer esto más interesante, pero no puedo, el viejo ese no me lo permite._

_Lo miré incrédula y él me sonrió coquetamente._

_Entonces algo lo aventó en la dirección contraria a la que me encontraba. Era el, mi abuelito._

_-¡Te advertí, no te acerques a ella!, ¡Es mía!_

_Comenzaron a pelear, últimamente solo hacen eso. Y entonces el viejito aulló de dolor._

_-¡Alice corré!- siseó- ¡Vete de aqui!_

_Supe en ese momento que moriría, así que mientras más pudiera vivir sería mejor._

_No lo pensé dos veces y corrí tan rápido como pude._

_Pasaron varias horas y deje de correr, solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo y entonces una fría mano de hierro me tapó la boca. Me retorcí en un intento de ver quien me atacaba._

_-Contrólate, soy yo- me dijo la voz familiar del viejito._

_Me soltó y me giré para mirarlo._

_-¿Acabaste con él?_

_-No, no lo lograré. La mujer que lo acompaña es brutal. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunté con lágrimas en desbordándose por mis mejillas._

_-Lo siento, solo hay una forma de salvarte y debes confiar en mí._

_-Lo haré_

_-Te quiero mi niña..._

_-También te quiero...abuelito_

_Siempre supe que eso le dolería, pero debía saber que yo solo lo veía así._

_Entonces se inclinó hacia mi cuello y sentí el momento en que sus afilados dientes penetraron dolorosamente en mi frágil piel de humana. Comencé a gritar y llorar con desesperación. Con el paso del tiempo sus dientes dejaron de aplicar presión y se separó de mi. Pero un dolor que quemaba en mi interior comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, pero para mí era como los electrochoques a los que tanto estaba acostumbrada. _

_Así que después oí el ruido familiar que hacen él y el rastreador cada vez que pelean y vi claramente como él y su compañera se iban sobre mi abuelito y lo desmembraban parte por parte. Después de eso supe que estaba sola."_

-Sola, pero libre- mascullé- y con el hombre que amo, al único que he amado y amaré.

**FIN**


End file.
